


it's hell to be you

by Mooifyourecows



Series: you don't hate clichés, you hate lazy writing [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Humor, Little bit of angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, idiots not communicating, it's exactly the same as everything else i've written, just another body swap au, little bit of porn, nonsense ensues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 38,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooifyourecows/pseuds/Mooifyourecows
Summary: “Don’t worry Daichi,” Sugawara whispered. “This is going to be easy!”Daichi rubbed his eyes and sighed. “Oh, I’m sure the universe will find a way to make it difficult.”“No way. We’re together. And nothing bad can happen when we’re together.”Daichi warmed momentarily, going soft and giddy over the cheesy line.He decided not to remind him that it was them being together that got them into this mess in the first place.--After a drunken wish gone wrong, Sugawara and Daichi are dropped into the nightmare of being stuck in each other's body.It's okay though because Sugawara and Daichi are best friends and they know everything about one another....right?





	1. Nuh uh, no way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes were made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mood:  
[arrow](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ob2uHIiW3II)  
"Life begins to happen when I plan something else  
Trying to be somebody, but all I got was someone else  
But my plans always changing, always rearranging, no  
Slow it down, release control, slow and steady, let me know"

People used to think Sugawara Koushi was relaxed.

Relaxed and soft spoken and kind.

Tender and mild and comforting.

A real maternal type figure on whom people- not _many _people but people all the same- could rely to handle their feelings with care when seeking his advice. Advice they went out of their way to ask of him because they somehow held the delusion that Sugawara Koushi was someone who was gentle and empathetic and just the type of person who had good advice to give.

He wondered what those people, those few, _few_ people, would say if they could see him now, drunker than he’s ever been, hauling ten thousand yen’s worth of fifty yen coins in a crumpled paper bag, and stumbling across the grass of the city park in the middle of the night as he hunted for the supposed wish-granting fountain his classmates had mentioned once or twice as a last ditch idea to secure them a passing grade in the midst of preparing for finals.

It would probably be hilarious, honestly, to see the look on those people’s faces when they realized that they had actually once thought that Sugawara Koushi was a reasonable, calm guy and _not_ a self-destructing nightmare addicted to working himself into a state of paranoia over the possibility that his best friend might have a _girlfriend _that he hadn’t told Sugawara about because he knew Sugawara would _freak _because Sugawara was maybe, kinda, a little bit, colossally, _stupidly _in love with said best friend and hearing that he had found himself a girlfriend to spend his spare time with instead of Sugawara was the very last thing his crumbling sanity could stand before it melted completely into a puddle of gelatinous goo inside his skull.

Really.

How hilarious.

“Stupid Daichi, stupid Daichi, _stupid Daichi_!”

Sugawara’s shoe slipped on the dew slick grass and he stumbled into a tree, shoulder connecting hard with the trunk. The coins in the paper bag clutched to his chest clinked and he hugged the bag tighter, feeling the metal inside shift from the pressure.

_Stupid Daichi!_

They were supposed to hang out that night.

Daichi had _sworn _that they would hang out. He had been _too busy _the last few times they had tried to make plans together but this time he had promised that he would be there at the bar where they had arranged to meet, despite living in the same dorm building, just a few floors apart. Daichi had told him that he had a last minute paper to turn in to his sensei across campus and would head straight to the bar after he delivered it.

But an hour had come and gone and Sugawara sat alone, polishing off a bottle of whiskey while the bartender listened patiently to his whining complaints.

Why hadn’t he shown?

_He promised_.

_Stupid Daichi._

Sugawara honestly couldn’t think of any good reason as to why Daichi would have broken his promise and ditched Sugawara that night.

Unless…

_He has a girlfriend._

_When I wasn’t paying attention, some chick swooped in and stole him away._

_Stupid Daichi._

Why did he have to be so… so…

_Confusing_.

Daichi was confusing. Sugawara just didn’t understand him.

He called him his best friend. He told him that Sugawara was the only person he felt like he could truly be himself around. He told him that if they hadn’t wound up at the same university after graduating high school, he would have been so lost without him.

He smiled that cute, warm smile at him and he pushed that pesky lock of hair out of Sugawara’s eyes, always sure to brush the tips of his fingers across his forehead and over his scalp. He laughed that deep, husky laugh when Sugawara said something only mildly funny and he always dragged his chair closer to his than was necessary when they sat next to each other in class or in the library or at a restaurant. He touched his knee or his back or his hand when Sugawara was telling him something important and he sometimes stared too long at his lips or too deep into his eyes as if he could see everything he desired in them and just couldn't- or didn't want to- look away.

He gave Sugawara reason after reason after reason to believe that maybe he had the same stupid, gushy, romantic feelings as Sugawara did for him but then he canceled their plans. And he broke his promises. And he was late, and late, and late… so late that Sugawara drank more than he had ever drank before, took ten thousand yen out of the bank in fifty yen coins, and went to the park in the middle of the night to make a wish to a probably completely normal and not magical fountain in hopes of finally understanding just _what the hell _it was that went on in his best friend’s head.

Even though he already had a pretty good idea.

_He has a girlfriend._

Rather than meeting with a sensei to turn in a paper, Daichi probably snuck over to see his secret girlfriend. They probably started kissing and touching and then wound up getting all hot and bothered and Daichi forgot all about meeting up with Sugawara as he had steamy, hetero sex with a girl he didn’t want to introduce to Sugawara because Daichi knew better than anyone what a nightmare his best friend truly was.

“_Stupid Daichi_!”

He could see the fountain now, up ahead in the heart of the park.

Sugawara had always thought it was such a gaudy thing. With a diameter of no less than eight meters, it took up a gross chunk of real estate in what was already pretty limited nature in the middle of the city. The grey stone walls surrounding the basin came up to Sugawara’s mid-thigh and were thick enough on which to comfortably sit. In the very center of the pool was a three meter tall platform upon which sat a stone statue of a crouching monkey, one hand open and extended in front of him as if beckoning for the monetary offering Sugawara was there to give.

He staggered up to the wall and dropped the paper bag onto it, coins jangling inside.

Sugawara eyed the monkey, and it stared right back, lips pinched in a strict frown across its stony features.

“Okay magic monkey,” Sugawara called, words slurred on his tongue. He reached into his bag and grabbed a fistful of coins. He lifted it out and instantly hurled the money into the water. “Grant my wish!” He snatched up another fistful and tossed it, some of the coins bouncing off of the center pillar before splashing into the basin.

Another fistful later, the frustrating realization that he was in the process of literally _throwing away _ten thousand yen of his precious income cut through his intoxication and he let out a growling shout. He grabbed the bottom corners of the bag and ripped them up into the air, voice gaining in volume.

The remaining dozens of coins flew into the fountain and Sugawara dropped the empty paper bag to the ground.

“Grant my wish!” he demanded, giving the monkey a glare.

But what exactly _was _his wish?

That Daichi didn’t have a secret girlfriend?

Or maybe that Daichi would return his feelings for him?

Somehow that felt gross. Sugawara couldn’t wish for something like that. It wouldn’t feel right to get Daichi’s love in such a sneaky way.

Then what _was_ his wish?

He chewed on it for a few seconds before releasing another angry yell and throwing a leg over the side of the fountain.

There was no way he was going to waste ten thousand yen on a wish he couldn’t even decide on. Nuh uh, no way.

His shoe sank into the cold water and he stepped down until he straddled the wall. The temperature didn’t bother him. It was hot that night anyway, and the alcohol only made him hotter, his shirt wet through with sweat. He brought his other leg over and stood in the fountain, water soaking through his jeans.

“Gimme back my money,” he snarled and stumbled farther in, swiping petulantly at the surface of the water. “I want it back!”

His shoes slipped on a thin layer of coins at the bottom of the fountain and he staggered through the water, struggling to stay upright.

“Stupid fountain! Stupid water! _Stupid Daichi!_” Sugawara punched and kicked, sending out angry waves. “Gimme back my money you bastard, I changed my mind!”

Sugawara released a scream that made his lungs burn and ache and he slapped his palms down against the surface of the water like a child throwing a temper tantrum. When he ran out of breath, he doubled over and panted, hands on his knees.

“Suga.”

_Oh fuck off._

Of course he found him.

Because Daichi was Sugawara’s best friend and he knew him better than everyone in the world and he always, _always_, knew how to find him when he left his phone at home and disappeared.

_Of fucking course._

Sugawara peeked over his shoulder and sure enough, there he was, standing next to the fountain, staring at him with an apologetic expression.

Apologetic but not surprised.

He wasn't even the slightest bit surprised to find his best friend drunk and throwing a tantrum in a fountain, was he?

_Oh fuck OFF._

“Go away,” Sugawara snapped.

“Suga—”

“Go away, Shithead,” he said, straightening. “I don’t wanna talk to you, late ass… Dipshit!”

Daichi sighed. “I’m sorry. I just—”

“_Lalala!_” Sugawara slapped his hands over his ears and stumbled farther across the fountain. “I’m not listening! Jerk Bitch! Douche Garbage Boy! Bad Friend Loser!” He slipped and removed his hands from his ears to throw his arms out wide in attempts to stabilize himself.

“C’mon, I didn’t mean to—”

“Shut up!” He whirled towards him again and jabbed an accusing finger in his direction. “You lied again! You said we were gonna hang out and _you never showed up!_”

“I know… I’m sorry. It’s just I—”

“I don’t care! I hate you!” Sugawara lost his balance and pitched into the water, submerging momentarily before shoving up on his knees. He sucked in a breath and then coughed, pushing his hair from his face.

“Suga…”

Sugawara growled and turned away. He thrust his arms down to the bottom of the fountain and gathered up coins in both fists.

“Please come out,” Daichi called. “I’m sorry I was late tonight. I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

“Go away!” Sugawara shoved the coins into the pockets of his jeans and scrabbled for more. “From tonight on… we’re not friends!”

“Yes we are. You’re not breaking up with me that easily.”

“Shut up! I hate you!”

“No you don’t—”

“I do! You’re a bad friend and I don’t get you!” Sugawara struggled to his feet and staggered through the water. “You say we’re best friends but you don’t act like it!” He dropped to his knees again and clawed at a pile of coins. He shoved them inside his shirt, ignoring when they fell right back out and sank to the bottom once more. “Real best friends make time for each other!” He scratched at a hundred yen coin, struggling to peel it from the stone, frustration building in his chest until it felt painful to breathe. “I don’t understand! I don’t… I don’t get you! You think that just telling me that we’re friends is good enough? I need more than that! I… I…”

He sucked in a deep breath and let it out with a shout of frustration.

“_I wish I could understand you!_”

Hands gripped at his biceps and he was dragged to his feet once more. He fought momentarily, yanking back against Daichi's grip and kicking at the water to send a wave splashing against the front of his clothes.

But in the end, he surrendered.

He refused to look at Daichi’s face as his arms circled his waist and pulled him close. Despite all his bluster and mean words, Sugawara sank gratefully against his broad chest, soaking his clothes through with his wet body. He couldn’t help it. He was weak to those thick arms and that warm skin. He was putty to those strong hands and _god _that delicious scent.

He was so powerless to this body and the infuriating and confusing man to whom it belonged.

Even though he was still angry and upset and drunk and _wet_, he didn’t fight when Daichi’s hands caught under his thighs and lifted him up, hiking his knees up around his hips. Instead, he wrapped his arms around his neck and locked his ankles at his back. He buried his face into the side of his throat and sucked in a shuddering breath, pathetically weak and soft for this stupid jackshit of a best friend who Sugawara couldn’t understand but more than anything in the world… _wanted _to.

“I’m sorry,” Daichi mumbled.

And Sugawara didn’t know if he believed him. It was what he said every time and yet nothing ever changed.

They still made plans that Daichi still bailed on.

Sugawara still threw a fit but was still idiotically in love enough to forgive him.

Nothing ever changed.

Nothing would ever change.

Sugawara was stuck like this and Daichi was stuck like that and they would never change.

No matter how hard he wished.

As Daichi carried him carefully across the fountain, Sugawara opened his eyes and peeked over his shoulder, making eye contact with the monkey statue up on its pedestal. A shudder wracked through him and he hid his face once more.

He was sure that night his dreams would be haunted by the memory of the monkey’s toothy grin, its outstretched hand clenched tight in a fist.

* * *

Loud ringing slammed Sugawara into consciousness.

He sucked in a sharp breath and rolled his head, shoving his face down into his pillow.

_What?_

_Why?_

What was that god awful noise? He hadn’t set an alarm the night before, had he? No… that wasn’t the usual music that woke him up most mornings for class. Maybe his roommate had changed his alarm again.

But this wasn’t a loud anime opening or peppy J-pop song that his roommate usually used. It was one of the generic ringers that phones already had programmed into them, designed to be loud and obnoxious and wake you up in an instant.

Sugawara scrunched his nose and shoved his hand in the direction of the noise, flexing his fingers.

He felt… different.

Bulky.

Tense.

Maybe the alcohol from the night before had swollen him up in some sort of next level hangover.

Then again, now that he thought about it, Sugawara’s head didn’t even hurt. Neither did his stomach.

That wasn’t normal.

Last night, he drank more than he had _ever _drunk before. He should be _miserable _right now, rolling around in a puddle of his own vomit and begging for death.

Instead, he felt… alright.

A little weird. Different. His arms and legs and chest felt swollen and heavy, but they didn’t hurt. His shoulders and neck were stiff but other than that, Sugawara felt perfectly fine.

That wasn’t normal.

He let out a breath and lifted his head from his pillow, blinking groggily against the sunlight seeping in through the window over his bed.

_Huh_…

This wasn’t… his bed. Unless his roommate had changed his sheets from the navy blue ones Sugawara had just put on that Saturday to these dark red ones. But why would he do that? Sure, he was a little bit strange but not _that _strange.

_Oops_.

Had Sugawara stumbled into the wrong room? No… this was… this was _Daichi’s _room, wasn’t it? Ah, that’s what it was. Daichi had found him last night, hadn’t he? Instead of taking him to Sugawara’s room, he must have brought him here.

_Damn it_.

Of course Sugawara had to be too drunk to even enjoy that.

So then the ringing, which was still steadily going, must be Daichi’s alarm. He did have an early class on Mondays, didn’t he?

Sugawara yawned and dragged his eyes across the bed to where the screaming cell phone rested on the mattress at the corner, plugged into its charger.

If this was Daichi’s room, and this was Daichi’s bed and Daichi’s phone… where was Daichi?

Sugawara glanced across the room to where the bed on the opposite wall sat, messy and strewn with clothes but otherwise empty. A quick sweep of the rest of the room turned up the same.

Empty.

Quiet.

Sugawara let out a groan and dropped his head back onto his pillow.

Oh, whoa.

His voice sounded so low. Did he lose it somehow? He rolled onto his side and reached out towards the still blaring cell phone but he froze halfway there as his gaze fell on his hand and forearm.

_What…_

That wasn’t normal.

Sugawara’s skin was several shades darker than it usually was. Not only that, but his hand was bigger. His arm was thicker. There were short, dark baby hairs dusted over the surface and…

_What?_

_What?_

_Huh?_

“What the _fuck_?”

Sugawara’s eyes flew wide as the voice that came from his mouth echoed through the room.

That wasn’t his voice.

_Huh?_

_What?_

He quickly grabbed the sheet draped messily over his body and threw it aside.

He was met with a broad, bronzed chest and chiseled abdomen, narrow hips under a pair of exercise shorts and then _oh my god, holy shit._

Sugawara would know those thighs anywhere.

_“Daichi!_” He blurted it out, hands going immediately to the thighs and squeezing them tight. “Daichi! I’m Daichi! AaaaaaaAAAAAHHH!”

How was it possible? What the hell was going on? Why was Sugawara inside Daichi’s body? Was he dreaming?

He lifted a hand and slapped it across his cheek. Pain exploded through his face and he continued to yell in shock and confusion, rubbing his stinging skin with a wince.

“What the _fuuuuuuuuck_!” Sugawara scrabbled to the side of the bed and put his feet, bigger and heavier than he was used to, to the floor. He stood, stumbling slightly at the difference of moving a body that wasn’t his. He felt heavier, bulkier. His legs and arms moved differently than his own body. He wasn’t accustomed to being weighed down by all these muscles.

He staggered across the room, feet loud as they thumped along the floor like he was a drunk baby deer. He fell into the bathroom and then stood at the sink, staring wide eyed at his reflection in the mirror.

_Daichi._

It was Daichi’s face. That was Daichi’s short black hair, standing up cutely in all directions. That was Daichi’s square jaw and thick neck and dark brown eyes and straight black brows and gaping, wide mouth and…

_Daichi._

_Hooooooly shit._

Sugawara had to be dreaming. There was no way that he had been magically put into his best friend’s body. No way. It wasn’t happening. It just _couldn’t _be happening.

“I’ve finally lost my mind,” he whispered, leaning close to the mirror and touching his- _Daichi’s_\- cheek with trembling fingers. “I’ve fucking _lost _it.”

But…

Sugawara gulped, wetting his bottom lip with a trembling lick.

If this really _was _Daichi’s body then…

Sugawara chewed on the inside of his cheek for a few seconds (really just a _single_ second) and then hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his shorts and peeled them from his hips, peering inside.

He released the shorts, letting the elastic slap back to his body, and let out a squeal, which sounded outstandingly _strange _in Daichi’s deep voice.

“Oooohhhh no. No way.” He danced across the bathroom and leaned against the wall. He pulled the shorts back again and took another peek down at their contents. Arousal shot through him and he slapped a hand over his mouth as he felt the blood surging to his lower body.

“Nooooo wayyyyy,” he groaned. “Shut the fuck up.”

Sugawara just _couldn’t _be in Daichi’s body… watching as his own horny thoughts hardened the length in his shorts until he was fully erect and totally turned on and a little bit guilty but mostly giddy and a pinch disgusted in himself for being such a gross horny animal.

Was he really so depraved?

Was he really so inappropriate that he was actually going to do this?

_Yes, definitely._

Sugawara thrust his hand into his shorts.

“Just once,” he panted, sliding down the wall until he was sitting on the cool tile. “One time, that’s all.”

Four orgasms and half an hour later, Sugawara crawled his way back out into the room on all fours, legs weak and breath short.

The alarm had finally worn itself out and the phone was silent on the bed. Sugawara groaned and clawed his way onto the mattress, flopping over to his back.

Just what the hell was going on? Everything felt way too real for it to be a dream. Sugawara’s dreams were _never _so vivid and clear.

So then… maybe he was dead?

Would this be heaven if that were the case?

No, no way. Heaven for Sugawara would be him still in his normal body while Daichi gave it to him from behind and told him he loved him for the rest of eternity.

Sugawara stared up at the ceiling and gulped.

So it was hell then. It had to be hell. Because if Sugawara was in Daichi’s body, there was no way he would ever get to be plowed by Daichi and that was _hell _if Sugawara ever saw it.

But…

He rolled onto his side, folding his hands under his head.

This was still pretty good. Sugawara got to see and touch Daichi’s body. He could see and touch it whenever he wanted. Hell wouldn’t let him do that, would it?

But if it wasn’t hell, then what was it?

Had they gotten abducted by aliens last night? Or maybe someone performed a crazy experiment on them. Their university _did _have some weirdos in the science programs, didn’t it?

Or maybe there was a trickster god out there that was playing an elaborate prank on them, switching their bodies and forcing them to live each other’s lives.

Sugawara froze.

Actually…

Now that he thought about it… where _was _Daichi?

Was he in Sugawara’s body? Or was he still inside this one with Sugawara, just shoved into the back of his brain and unable to communicate?

_Oh my god, did he just watch me jack off four times in his body?_

Sugawara sat up, pressing his hands over his flaming cheeks.

_I’m sorry! _

_I’m sorry for masturbating with your dick without your permission!_

Sudden banging filled the room and Sugawara squeaked. The banging persisted for long seconds and Sugawara quickly scampered out of bed and rushed to the door. He paused when he was there, staring at the doorknob.

Wait.

What if it was someone that Daichi knew but Sugawara didn’t? He had to act normal.

_Be Daichi._

_Be Daichi._

_Be cool and calm and sexy and reliable with a shockingly big dick and a stupid amount of sexual stamina._

He inhaled slowly and then let it out.

_Be Daichi._

He reached out and pulled the door open.

His gaze met wide, round eyes in a pale, heart shaped face, framed by wild, grey hair.

_Me._

“Suga—” The name, spoken in Sugawara’s voice, slipped past the fake Sugawara’s lips before he froze, eyes growing even wider. One hand gripped the doorframe and suddenly he doubled over, spine curling as he vomited all over the floor.

Sugawara hissed and took a hasty step backwards to avoid the splatter.

Once his stomach was empty, Sugawara’s body lifted his head and his hazy eyes met his once more.

“Fuck… you…” he choked out. “What the fuck… did you… _drink last night_?”

Sugawara winced. “Sorry…”

He helped him into the room and then to Daichi’s bed. Once he was lying on his side on the mattress, hugging his pillow with moaning whimpers, Sugawara returned to the doorway and cleaned up his mess.

Well that answered _that_ question.

Daichi wasn’t confined inside his mind, shoved to the back and unable to communicate.

Which meant he hadn’t seen Sugawara jack him off four times.

He couldn’t help but release a sigh of relief over that one small blessing.

The entrance of the room clean once more, Sugawara went to the bathroom and washed up before wetting a towel with cool water and taking it to Daichi. He gently cleaned his face and brushed his hair back, only a little bit unnerved by how terrible he looked.

He sighed again that he had somehow managed to skip out on suffering through what had to be the worst hangover of his young life.

Daichi peered tiredly up at him.

“What the fuck happened?” he asked, voice rough and soft.

Was that really what Sugawara’s voice sounded like to other people?

God, how annoying.

“I don’t know,” he admitted. “I’m just as confused as you are.”

Daichi groaned and reached up with one pale hand. He pressed his thin fingers over his forehead, face screwed up in pain.

Was that really what Sugawara looked like when he was in pain?

How ugly.

His eyes fell on a smear of blood on Daichi’s- _his_\- elbow.

“What happened?” he asked, gripping his elbow and examining the fresh cut.

Daichi flinched and tugged on the arm.

“I… may have fallen down the stairs on my way here,” he admitted.

“_What_? In _my _body?” Sugawara snapped. “Dude! Treat me nicer than that! What if you broke something?”

“It’s not my fault!” he insisted, tugging again on his arm. “This body feels so weird!”

“_Wow, thanks, I guess._”

“Not like that! It’s just… so light and springy and frail!”

_“Wow! Thanks! _Sorry we can’t _all_ be dummy thick,” Sugawara released his elbow. “Besides, it’s _your _body that feels weird. I feel like a big clumsy ox with huge feet and fat titty muscles.”

Daichi groaned.

Sugawara glared down at him for a few seconds before letting out a sigh and grabbing at the hem of his t-shirt.

“Where else did you hurt me, huh? Let me see.”

“Wa-wait,” Daichi struggled against him, but his hands were weak on his wrists. “Don’t—”

“Relax. It’s my body so it’s okay if I see it.” Sugawara shoved his shirt up to his collar, dragging his eyes over his pale chest in search of any more wounds. He gripped his hip with one hand and then pushed his shorts up his thigh, palm sliding over his flushed skin.

“_Aaahn!_”

Sugawara froze at the sudden cry in _his _voice that came from _his_ body beneath him. He slowly met Daichi’s horrified gaze.

“What the _fuck _did you just make me do?” Sugawara choked.

“Shu-shut up!” Daichi shoved his hands off of him. “It’s not my fault! Your body… your body is so damn sensitive! It feels weird when you touch me!”

“Weird _how_?”

“Ju-just… just weird! Shut up!”

Sugawara stared down at him for long seconds before realization struck.

Sugawara was in Daichi’s body, using Daichi’s hands to touch Sugawara’s body. His thigh, his hips, his _skin_…

_Oh._

“You mean _horny?_” Sugawara blurted out.

“Shut up!” Daichi slapped his hands over his eyes. “God… so embarrassing. What’s _wrong _with your body?”

“There’s nothing wrong with it! I’m a healthy young man, that’s all!”

Daichi groaned. “Just don’t touch me again. I refuse to get turned on by my _own body _touching me. That’s so fucking weird.”

“You mean you’ve never had any kinky, narcissistic, selfcest fantasies where you get absolutely _railed _by your own dick before?”

Daichi pulled his hands away from his eyes and stared at the ceiling. “I can’t believe I had to listen to my own voice say those words. I’m in hell.”

“I'm just _saying_... I have one hundred percent fantasized about giving it to myself.” Sugawara shrugged. “And since we have been graciously handed this unique opportunity where we can actually realize that fantasy, it just seems kinda stupid _not _to take advantage of it—”

“_I am in hell._”

“Okay, okay,” Sugawara relented.

“Suga what the hell are we _going to do?_”

Sugawara watched him shove his fingers through his wild hair, pushing it away from his forehead. It was surreal seeing himself not in a reflection or recording, but actually there, in person, in front of him. Feeling completely detached from the body he had spent his entire life inhabiting… he could sense a dissociative tickle in the back of his head and he quickly shook it away.

“I’m supposed to be in economics right now,” Daichi groaned. “Fuck… my group is preparing for the Summit this weekend. I don’t have time to be the victim of some God’s stupid prank. God _damn it _Suga, what did you _do_?”

Sugawara scowled. “_Me_? What makes you think this is my fault?”

“Well you were the one fucking around and stealing coins from the Monkey’s Paw Fountain last night!”

Sugawara blinked. “Huh? What? Really?”

Daichi’s eyes narrowed. “You don’t remember?”

“Man I was like… so drunk.”

Daichi sank back in the pillow, arms dropping to the mattress.

“I’m in hell.”

Sugawara stared down at his lap, rubbing his thumb over the smooth, warm skin of Daichi’s thick, muscled thigh.

“Monkey’s Paw Fountain…” he mumbled. “That’s… the one people say grants wishes, right?”

Daichi hummed. “I’ve never heard of it actually _working _though. Did you wish for us to switch bodies?”

“I don’t remember…”

“Suga I’m going to kill you.”

“I don’t think I would have wished for that!” Sugawara insisted. “Why would I wish to switch bodies with you? Even drunk, I’m not _that _stupid.”

“Are you _sure _about that?”

Sugawara let out a small huff, stomach twisting.

“Well…” he muttered. “I never woulda wound up in that fountain in the first place if you didn’t always bail on our plans.”

Daichi was silent.

Sugawara gulped and stood. “Wait here.”

“Where are you going?”

Sugawara went to the closet and opened it, peering at the clothes inside. “I’m gonna go to the canteen and get you some oatmeal.”

Daichi groaned. “No, I can’t eat.”

“Trust me.” Sugawara grabbed a hoodie from a hanger and pulled it on over his bare chest. He then found a pair of sweats and shoved his foot inside, misjudging how long his new feet were and catching his toes on the waistband momentarily. “I know my body when it’s hungover. You’ll feel better when you eat some oatmeal and drink some apple juice.”

“Wait… Suga you can’t just walk around in my body—”

“We don’t have a choice.” Sugawara paused and turned towards him. “We can’t stay cooped up inside. You need to get better so we can figure out what to do. Tell your group partners that you can’t make it to class today and then _sleep_. I’ll be back soon.”

Daichi hesitated, brow furrowed and lips twisted.

God, was that seriously what Sugawara looked like?

How _ugly_.

Finally, Daichi relented. With a groan, he rolled to his side and grabbed his phone. “Okay. But just… don’t talk to anybody. Get the food and come right back.”

“Right, talk to every person I see, got it.” Sugawara shoved his feet into the sneakers at the door.

“Suga—”

“Go to sleep. Hope you don’t have a secret girlfriend I might accidentally break up with on the way to the canteen, byyyyyye.”

“Su—”

Sugawara closed the door behind him, cutting off Daichi’s call. He sucked in a deep breath and let it out.

It had meant to be a joke, but it was actually a genuine fear of his, running into someone that was close to Daichi that Sugawara knew nothing about. How was he supposed to fake his way through conversations with strangers he’s supposed to pretend to know?

_Be Daichi._

_Be Daichi._

Sugawara headed up the hall, trying to mimic Daichi’s straight backed, confident stride. How did he swing his arms? Did he smile as he walked? Did he use his stern Captain face?

Sugawara knew what Daichi did when they were _together _but what did he do when he was alone?

Was it even different at all?

He sighed. If it was, he wouldn’t know. So he decided to act like the Daichi he knew. The Daichi who smiled softly as he walked and always opened doors. The strong and confident Daichi that he loved and wished was there right now to lead the way.

_Ahhhhhh…_

It was so unnerving! Although the hallway was currently empty, Sugawara was on edge. Did Daichi greet people when he saw them? Did he smile and nod? Did he respectfully ignore them?

Fuck.

Sugawara spent so much time with the guy and yet he _didn’t know_. He only knew what he did in relation to Sugawara.

He knew that he pulled him by the arm when he started to wander off of their path.

He knew that he put himself closest to the street when they walked on the sidewalk.

He knew that he guided their course with a gentle hand on the small of Sugawara’s back.

But… what else?

A door opened up ahead and Sugawara stiffened as a sleepy student emerged from the room, rubbing his eyes. He spotted Sugawara and lifted his chin.

“Sup.”

“_Sup!_” Sugawara responded immediately.

_Fuck!_

Daichi definitely didn’t say _sup _to people like that. Especially not in that cheerful of a tone.

The student didn’t seem to mind or even notice though, and passed him to head the opposite direction down the hall.

Sugawara let out a breath of relief.

_It’s fine._

_I’m okay._

_Don’t act like anything is wrong and nobody will be suspicious._

He made it to the stairwell and headed down to the first floor.

More students milled about the canteen, eating sleepily or getting last minute work done at the tables and booths scattered around the room.

After a quick sweep with his eyes, he didn’t see anyone familiar that might derail his mission to get in and out without mishap.

_That doesn’t mean someone that Daichi knows isn’t here though._

Crap.

He needed to move quickly.

Sugawara went straight to the counter where a student worker sat, scrolling idly through his phone.

“Hey,” Sugawara said, voice rough.

The student looked up. “Oh, hey Sawamura.” He shoved his phone into his pocket and leaned his palms against the counter.

_Fuck._

Sugawara cleared his throat.

_Be Daichi._

_Be Daichi._

“Can I get a bowl of maple and brown sugar oatmeal, a liter of apple juice, and your biggest bottle of water?” Sugawara said.

The student cocked an eyebrow. “Oatmeal? Are you on a diet?”

“Huh?”

“Well I mean, I’ve never seen you order anything smaller than the meat and eggs platter here,” he said, pulling open the refrigerator just off to the right of the counter and producing a bottle of apple juice.

“Oh, yeah,” Sugawara reached up to push his hair from his forehead, but met nothing but air. He squeezed his fingers into a fist and lowered it again. “It’s not for me. Suga’s sick up in my room.” He rolled his eyes. “So fucking annoying.”

The student snorted and placed the apple juice and water down on the counter. “Uh huh, sure. You’re not fooling me.”

Sugawara hesitated, watching him move to fetch a packaged bowl of oatmeal from the shelves behind him.

“What do you mean?” he asked when he faced him once more.

He gave him a look and placed the oatmeal next to the other items. “You know you love it.”

_Huh?_

_Love what?_

“Want me to heat it up right here?” the student jerked his thumb over his shoulder at the canteen’s microwave.

“Nah. I’ll do it upstairs.” Sugawara reached for the items and then paused. “I forgot my student ID…”

He waved a hand. “It’s cool. Just take it.”

“Thanks.”

“Hmhm.” The student smirked. “_Enjoy_.”

Sugawara blinked and gathered up his items.

_What?_

“Later…”

He gave him a peace sign and fell back into his chair, pulling his phone from his pocket again.

Sugawara turned and headed back the direction he came.

What was that about? Why did he act so coy like that? Were they friends or something?

Well, whatever. He didn’t seem to catch on that Sugawara wasn’t actually Daichi, so he’d forget about it. Now all he had to do was make it back to Daichi’s room and he would be home free—

“Sawamura!”

_Fuuuuuuck!_

Sugawara paused halfway across the canteen and turned to the voice. A girl jogged up to him.

A cute girl.

Oh no.

Alarms rang in Sugawara’s head.

Cute girl, smiling, with short bouncy hair and big hazel eyes. Who was she?

_Secret girlfriend…_

_No…_

_Is she Daichi’s type?_

_Who is she?_

“Good morning!” the girl said, pausing in front of him and clasping her hands behind her back.

_Ohhh no she’s cute._

Sugawara gulped.

_It’s okay._

_Be Daichi._

_Be Daichi._

How did Daichi talk to other people? He could only think about how Daichi talked to _him_.

_It’ll have to do._

Sugawara smiled gently, softening his eyes as he looked down at her.

“Good morning,” he said, voice low and tender.

_Oh fuck that’s hot._

Now wasn’t the time to be turning himself on.

The girl blinked, staring at him in surprise.

_Uh oh._

_Did I mess up?_

No, he had said it exactly how Daichi always said it to him. He was sure it was the same. He needed to calm down.

“Uhm,” the girl pushed a lock of hair over her ear. “So, I wanted to thank you for letting me borrow your anatomy notes. I don’t have them with me right now but if you need them, we could meet up and I’ll give them to you later?”

_Oh I don’t like this._

Sugawara held his smile. “Sure. I’m going to be in my room for most of the day. How about you swing by to drop it off whenever you want? You know where my room is, right?” Sugawara tilted his head just so, the way Daichi did to him when he was patiently answering one of his questions. He would have also gently touched her arm with a warm hand, but they were currently filled with the drinks and oatmeal.

“O-oh! Okay! I’ll uhm… I’ll do that!” The girl’s cheeks had gone pink and she tugged on her hair shyly.

_Secret… girlfriend…_

Sugawara gulped. “Well, I better get back upstairs. I’ll see you later.” He gave her a wink.

“Ye-yeah! See you!”

Sugawara turned and headed for the doors. He couldn’t get away fast enough.

Had he done alright? It felt right. He was sure he nailed it. Sugawara was Daichi’s best friend, after all. They had been together for years. Nobody knew Daichi better than he did. He had him memorized.

_It’s fine._

_It’s okay._

Sugawara made it back to the room without running into anybody else and went immediately inside. The second the door closed behind him, he let out a deep breath of relief.

“_Safe…_”

He kicked his shoes off in the entrance, staring into the room. Daichi’s bed was empty.

Sugawara scowled. “Daichi? Where are you?”

He carried the drinks and oatmeal with him as he moved farther inside. He paused at the open doorway of the bathroom when he heard the toilet flush.

Daichi struggled to his feet from where he had knelt on the floor in front of the toilet, and then stumbled to the sink, flipping the faucet on and shoving his head under the stream.

Sugawara winced.

Maybe having their bodies switched was alright if he got to miss out on _that_.

He moved into the room and set the apple juice on the small table next to Daichi’s bed, then carried the oatmeal and water over to the counter where the microwave and mini fridge sat. As he went about making the oatmeal, he heard Daichi shuffle back in with a groan.

“You… did this on purpose…” he moaned. “Didn’t you?”

“Did what?” Sugawara placed the bowl into the microwave and closed the door.

“_This._ Got super drunk and then switched our bodies so that I’d suffer.”

Sugawara scowled and jabbed the buttons on the side panel. “_Why _would I do that?”

“Revenge.”

Sugawara glanced over his shoulder and watched Daichi roll into his bed, damp head sinking down into the pillow.

“Revenge,” he said again. “For canceling our plans.”

“What an elaborate ploy to get revenge for something that’s not even that important,” Sugawara muttered, turning to stare at the slowly rotating oatmeal through the foggy microwave window. “Why would I go so far over something that doesn’t matter?”

“Doesn’t it matter?”

“No.”

“Then why throw a goddamn tantrum?”

Sugawara grabbed the water and untwisted the cap. He turned and walked over to the bed.

“Here,” he thrust the bottle towards him. “Drink.”

Daichi took it and pushed up on one elbow with a wince.

Sugawara walked back to the microwave and stared at it silently until it beeped. He removed the oatmeal and set the lid aside. He unwrapped the spoon from its plastic cover and stirred the food, popping open the mini fridge to grab a small bottle of milk labeled with “_Daichi’s. DON’T TOUCH” _from within. He poured a small portion into the oatmeal and stirred again before folding a hand towel around it and carrying it carefully to Daichi.

“Sit up,” he said.

Daichi did as he was told, leaning against the wall, pillow cushioning his lower back.

“It’s hot,” Sugawara said as he gently lowered the bowl into his hands.

Daichi eyed it warily. “I’m seriously not hungry…”

“Just trust me. You’ll feel better.” Sugawara took the water to the mini fridge and set it inside. “Drink the apple juice. The sugar will help, I promise.”

“Ugh… sugar is the last thing I want…”

“Daichi I think I’d know best what my body wants.”

Sugawara climbed onto the foot of the bed and placed his back against the wall. He tried to hug his legs to his chest but Daichi’s bulky muscles made the position uncomfortable so he just flattened his legs to the mattress instead.

Daichi hesitantly lifted the spoon to his lips and took a tentative bite of the oatmeal. He was silent as he swallowed, staring down into the bowl. But then he was eating, shoveling spoonful after spoonful into his mouth.

Sugawara opted out of telling him “I told you so,” and stared across the room instead.

Just what in the hell were they supposed to do about this situation? Sugawara had never been the victim of some divine prank before. Was it really his fault? Did he seriously wish for this to happen?

He couldn’t fathom ever thinking that switching bodies with Daichi was a good idea. Even drunk off his ass, he would never consider such an outrageous thing to be an actual solution to his little dilemma of being hopelessly in love with his best friend and not having the balls to confess to him.

But if he didn’t wish for it, then why did it happen?

“I’ve watched a lot of movies,” Sugawara said. “Read a lot of books.” He scratched the side of his neck. “And I think this is one of those situations where… where I made a wish, and the jackass in charge put us in this ridiculous situation to grant my wish in some roundabout way. You know like…” He glanced over at Daichi, who watched him over his bowl. “Wishing to be beautiful, but everyone else just gets turned ugly instead. Or like… wishing to learn how to master an instrument in a single day so time freezes until you’ve practiced it enough to be considered a master.”

Daichi lowered the bowl to his lap.

“So… literally a monkey’s paw type of exchange. Except… without all the death.”

“So _far_,” Sugawara muttered.

“Don’t joke about that,” Daichi said, his warning tone not nearly as intimidating as when he said it with his own voice.

“I’m just saying,” Sugawara shrugged. “If it’s _literally _like a monkey’s paw type of exchange then death is still _definitely _on the table.”

Daichi suddenly set the bowl of half eaten oatmeal roughly down on the table. He slid to the edge of the bed and put his feet on the floor.

Sugawara blinked. “What are you doing?”

“I’m going back to my- _your_\- room.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re treating this like a fucking joke and—”

“I’m not treating it like a joke!” Sugawara protested, sliding off of the bed and intercepting him when he tried to pass. “I’m actually thinking realistically here!”

Daichi slapped Sugawara’s hands away from him.

“Open your eyes, Suga!” he snapped. “There’s nothing _realistic _about this situation!”

“Yeah obviously but—”

“Don’t joke around about death!” Daichi put his hands against Sugawara’s chest and shoved him back a few steps. “That’s not a fucking option!”

Sugawara stared at him in shock.

Daichi’s— _Sugawara’s— _eyes glistened with unshed tears. His face, which had been white as a sheet just a minute ago, was flushed red with anger. His brows were knitted together, his forehead wrinkled, teeth bared in a sneer.

Was that really what he looked like when he was mad?

“Get out of my way,” Daichi commanded, trying again to move around him.

Sugawara grabbed his arm and pulled him back, gripping his other wrist when he tried to slap him away again.

“Sorry,” he said. “You’re right. Nobody’s gonna die. You’re right.”

Daichi didn’t meet his eyes, instead glaring across the room.

“I’m sorry,” Sugawara said again. “Just sit down and let’s think about what we’re going to do, okay?”

Daichi huffed out a breath and pulled out of his grasp. “Fine.” He turned back to the bed and crawled into it once more, grabbing for the oatmeal when he was situated.

Sugawara sat too and watched him eat, this time with less vigor.

“So…” Sugawara began. “Let’s assume that it was me making a wish to the Monkey’s Paw Fountain that did this. Did I say anything last night that sounded like a wish?”

Daichi furrowed his brow. “I… don’t know. My head feels so fuzzy. I can’t think straight. All I remember is that you were in the fountain stealing coins, you were _mad_, and I took you home.”

"How'd you even find me in the first place?"

He hesitated, staring down into his bowl. "It... was weird. I don't remember _why_, but I just started walking. It felt like something was tugging me along and the next thing I knew, I was in the park."

"That's... strange," Sugawara said. "Though admittedly not the _strangest _thing about this situation."

Daichi hummed and ate quietly.

Sugawara rubbed his lips together and wracked his brain for long silent seconds before blinking in confusion.

“Wait. _Stealing _coins?” He looked at Daichi. “You said I was _stealing _them? I didn’t toss any in?”

“No clue. If you did, I didn’t see it.”

“Why would the fountain grant my wish if I didn’t give any coins?” Sugawara tugged on his bottom lip, momentarily getting distracted by the feeling of _Daichi’s _soft lip between his fingertips.

“Maybe it’s punishing you for stealing them then.”

“How much did I take?”

“I don’t know, I didn’t think to check your pockets this morning.” Daichi set the empty bowl on the table and grabbed the apple juice.

“Okay so first.” Sugawara slid off of the bed. “I’m going to go back to my room, grab my phone, and check my pockets.”

“Okay... I didn’t lock it,” Daichi admitted. “I didn’t know where your key was.”

“That makes two of us,” Sugawara said and strode to the door. “I’ll be right back.” He quickly went out into the hallway and turned for the stairwell. He passed by several students on his way up the two floors to his room, but none of them paid him any heed.

Once inside his room, he let out a deep breath of relief.

The feeling of familiarity that washed over him as he walked over to his bed was more than welcome. He fell onto his mattress and shoved his face down into his pillow, inhaling the smell of his shampoo lingering on the pillowcase.

_Ha… if anybody saw me right now, they’d think Daichi was creepily in love with me._

He turned his head and stared across the room.

This was a nightmare.

Sugawara didn’t know if he could handle the tension. Daichi was so… _angry_ at him.

_Sorry_.

It’s not like Sugawara asked for this to happen. At least… not that he could recall. He didn’t even believe in this sort of stuff. Magic or divine intervention or… voodoo? Sugawara didn’t believe in any of that. He would never actually think that his stupid drunken wish would ever be granted in the first place so he _couldn’t _have asked for this.

Maybe there was a perfectly scientific explanation for why it was happening. When they were walking home… they were struck by lightning and the… the currents rewired their brains… surely it was purely psychological… and he really was Daichi, but just _thought_ he was Sugawara…

_Ugh._

He hated this.

But moping wouldn’t fix anything.

He let out a groan and struggled to sit up. He found his phone on the floor next to the bed, not plugged in, the battery at six percent.

“Stupid drunk me,” he muttered and shoved the device into the pocket of his sweats. He crossed the room to the hamper next to his dresser and rifled around inside. His fingers met damp denim and he cringed, dragging the wet pants to the surface.

“Stupid drunk me,” he said again and checked his pockets. He found his wallet, soaked through, and tossed it onto his dresser with a groan. In addition to that, he found a soggy, crumpled piece of paper and six hundred yen in fifty and ten yen coins.

Six hundred yen.

Would a monkey god really punish him over such a small amount?

He dropped the coins into his pocket and then smoothed out the paper. It tore down the middle, making half of it impossible to read, but he recognized it.

_Bank receipt…_

Maybe Sugawara had made an offering after all.

“Crap,” he muttered. He tossed the receipt into the garbage can and left the room once more.

So there was a strong possibility that Sugawara _had _made a wish then.

He just couldn’t wrap his head around it. What the hell could he have wished for that would make _this _happen?

_Maybe it was something pervy._

Sugawara pressed his hand over his eyes as he walked down the hallway.

He could say with confidence that he would never be dumb enough to wish to switch bodies with Daichi but… wishing to be able to touch Daichi’s butt or thighs or dick anytime he wanted?

Yeah Sugawara would _totally_ wish for something stupid like that.

“Sawamura!”

At first, he didn’t react to the call from up the corridor.

The voice said his name two more times before he realized, _Wait, that’s me._

He slowed to a stop and glanced in the direction of the shout. Three guys approached him, the one in the middle spinning a basketball on one finger.

_Damn it._

At least he recognized these ones. Their names weren’t coming to him at the moment, but he knew they were in Daichi’s calculus class and they often invited him in the hour of free time they all shared before class to play whatever sport they were using to pass the time that week.

“Hey,” Sugawara said, mind whirling as he tried to shove himself back into the persona of the body he was currently inhabiting.

How the hell did Daichi talk to these guys?

“Your head’s in the clouds man,” one of them said, reaching out to lightly rap his knuckles against Sugawara’s temple. “We called you like three times.”

“Sorry,” Sugawara said, and then tacked on a crooked smile, trying to make his eyes do that cute crinkle thing they did when Daichi spoke to Sugawara.

They paused, looking at him quietly.

“We’re going to play some ball today,” the one with the basketball said after a moment. “You in?”

Sugawara rubbed the back of his neck. “Ah… I can’t today.” He forced his voice to be gentle, low. “I’ve got some things I’ve gotta do.”

“Oh yeah? Got a date?” the one on the left asked with a smirk.

Sugawara returned the smirk and gave an accompanying wink. “Not unless you’re offering, Stud.”

He stared back at him, lips parted slightly, cheeks pink.

The other two were silent for a tick before the one in the middle cleared his throat.

“O-okay. Next time then.”

“Next time,” Sugawara agreed, flashing them each a smile before moving past, giving the one on the right a tender touch on his back as he went.

Once in the stairwell, he released a giant breath and shoved a hand through his hair.

It was so hard being Daichi!

Sugawara wasn’t used to being… _charming._

How was Daichi so charismatic and sweet and gentle all the time? It was exhausting. Not even a full day had passed yet and Sugawara was _exhausted_.

Was it coming off as phony? The way everyone looked at him made him think he must not be doing a very good job at mimicking Daichi’s easy allure, even though he _swore _he was doing it exactly how he saw it.

_Crooked half smile, hooded gaze, low voice, tender touch._

He swore he was doing it right.

His little reprieve ended yet again when he entered Daichi’s hallway and spotted the girl from earlier lingering outside his door, hugging a notebook to her chest.

Sugawara gulped, stomach tightening.

_Secret girlfriend…_

She glanced to the side and spotted him, spine straightening.

“Sawamura!”

Sugawara forced himself to smile and walked up to her.

“Hey, long time no see.”

She smiled shyly at the little wink he gave her.

“Uhm, here are your notes,” she thrust the notebook towards him.

He took it. “Thanks. Were they helpful?”

“Yes! You… your handwriting is really nice.” She tugged on a lock of hair.

“Thanks, I made it myself.”

She giggled.

_Ahh crap she’s cute._

“Well… I’ll see you around, I guess?” she looked at him from under her eyelashes.

Sugawara held his smile. “If I’m lucky.”

Her cheeks flushed pink. “Okay… bye.”

Without another word, she turned and rushed to the stairwell.

Sugawara sighed and pushed back into Daichi’s room.

_That sucked._

_This sucks._

Daichi was in the bed where Sugawara had left him, staring at his phone. He glanced up when he entered the room.

“I texted my economics group,” he said. “So we don’t have to worry about meeting them today but we gotta figure out how to fix this _fast._”

“You’re tellin’ me,” Sugawara muttered.

“What did you find in your pockets?”

Sugawara climbed onto the bed next to him, nudging him to the side to steal his charger and plug his phone in.

“Six hundred yen.” He tossed the coins on the mattress in front of his crossed legs.

“That’s it?” Daichi eyed the money wearily.

“Doesn’t sound like enough to piss off a god, right?” Sugawara unlocked the screen of his phone and pulled up his bank app. “I also found a receipt in my pocket from my bank. So I’m thinking I might have made an offering after all.”

“How much?”

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out,” he mumbled, typing in his password on the app. It loaded for a few seconds before navigating to his account. He clicked on the “recent transactions” tab and another page opened.

Sugawara stared at the screen.

“_Ten thousand yen?_” He groaned. “Oh my god, please don’t tell me I wasted ten thousand yen on this stupid ass wish.”

“Maybe you used some of that on alcohol?” Daichi offered, looking over his shoulder.

Sugawara scrolled down and groaned again. “No… I used my card, look.”

Daichi sucked a hissing breath through his teeth. “That’s… a lot of money.”

Sugawara slumped against his side. “I’m _broke_. Daichi lend me some money for the week—”

“Hell no.”

Sugawara pouted his lips, wondering what the motion looked like with Daichi’s face. Then a realization struck him. He straightened and smirked over at him.

“Technically… _you’re _the broke one… _Sugawara-san_.”

Daichi stared back at him for long silent seconds. Finally, he looked away.

“Actually, you know what? Maybe I _will_ lend you some money for the week.”

Sugawara snickered. “How generous.”

Daichi sighed. “Suga… what are we going to do?”

He gulped.

“I… don’t know. I guess we gotta just… go with it for now. Until we can figure out what I might have wished for.”

“And what if we never figure it out?”

Sugawara leaned his head back against the wall.

“I don’t really want to think about that.”

“But we _have _to. If we don’t figure out how to get back to normal then—”

Sugawara took Daichi’s hand, twining their fingers together and shutting him up.

“First things first,” he murmured. “You need to feel better. I can’t handle this on my own. So please stop freaking out and just sleep.”

Several moments passed before Daichi gave his hand a tiny squeeze and he whispered, “Okay.”

Sugawara released him and scooped the yen up off of the mattress. He set it on the table next to the bed and then helped Daichi under the covers. After tucking him in and smoothing his mussed grey hair from his face, he gave him a comforting smile and said,

“It’s gonna be alright. Once you shake that hangover, we’ll think of how to fix everything.”

Daichi nodded, pulling his blanket up to his chin.

“Yeah. Okay." He sighed. "I’ll sleep.”

Sugawara stroked his hair for long seconds, the way he knew he liked on the occasions that Daichi had done it for him.

Barely a minute passed and Daichi was asleep, breathing deeply through parted lips.

Sugawara swallowed and quietly slipped out of the bed. He tiptoed across the room and stepped out into the hallway once more. It was empty and quiet and he inhaled a deep, trembling breath. He leaned shakily against the wall and slowly slid down to the floor. His eyebrows trembled and he placed a quivering hand over his eyes, biting his bottom lip.

He sat there in silence, wracking his brain for something, _anything_, that he could do to fix this.

Ten minutes later and he was still completely empty handed.

_No way._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a really long one shot, but editing it that way was a hassle so instead, we've got ourselves a short and sweet little 3 chapter fic.  
Thanks for reading as always<3
> 
> Come yell at me on [Tumblr.](https://mooifyourecows.tumblr.com/)  
[it's hell to be you Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1dxIgb7vY4hEGQQuLgWZP2?si=OiuIxd6MSJ22XK8eYMDMgg)
> 
> Next Time:  
This is weird


	2. What's worse than this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E is for explicit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moods:  
[Maybe](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8M1FT2F8AGo)  
"How come I'm the only one who ever seems to get in my way?  
Lately, I've been fucking up a good thing any chance I can get"
> 
> [Talk Slow](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ul8fBZd-fME)  
"I wish we were moving half speed  
I want to feel you feel me  
Why don't we forget all the distractions?  
I should just be focusing on you  
Why don't we just silence all the noise  
And lower both our voices and talk slow?"

What did Daichi ever do to deserve this torment?

Sure, he was no saint. He had done plenty of things that deserved punishment. _Light _punishment. Like... a slap on the wrist, a small cash fine, or even a few hours of community service.

But _this_?

Daichi was fairly positive that he had never done anything bad enough to warrant _this_.

“Sugawara, here.”

He jumped at the sudden voice and jerked his head up to meet the eyes of the student sitting in the row of tables a step down from Daichi’s. The student cocked an eyebrow, holding a packet of paper out towards him.

“You okay?”

“Ye-yes,” Daichi hurriedly leaned over the table and snatched the packet from his hand.

“You sure?” the student asked. “You look a little…” he gestured at his face. “Flushed.”

Daichi gulped. “I’m fine. Just… hungover.”

“_Still_? Man invite me next time. I need a drinking buddy who doesn’t know when to quit!” He let out a laugh before taking his seat once more and facing forward.

Daichi released a breath of relief.

“Does everyone have a packet?” the sensei at the front of the room called. “Good. Let’s start the lesson then.”

The lights dimmed. Daichi chewed on his bottom lip and peeked inside his notebook at the note stuffed behind the front page with Sugawara’s messy handwriting scrawled on it in blue pen.

_History is easy. Sensei doesn’t even care if you pay attention. Just sit in the back and take a nap if you want. The only people who talk to me are 3 guys from the film club that I sometimes marathon movies with. Ono is the tall one with glasses. Sato is the one with the bleached hair and neck tattoo. Suzuki is the cute one I lowkey wanna bone. Why did I write that. Please don’t read that. I was just kidding. I don’t want to bone him. I mean he’s cute but not cute enough for me to forget that stupid rant he went on about how Star Wars is the best franchise. Like holy shit get some taste dude. I can think of thirty better franchises off of the top of my head right this second. Lord of the Rings, Die Hard, Shrek, Indiana Jones, Mad Max, the one with sexy Clint Eastwood, like 75% of the James Bonds, Sam Raimi’s Spiderman, did I say Shrek yet—_

Daichi closed the notebook again and rubbed his eyes.

He didn’t know how much longer he could last.

Attending a class he wasn’t enrolled in was one thing. It was nothing, actually. Japanese History was one of the easy ones, after all. Daichi had taken it last semester and it seemed virtually the same, despite having a different sensei than the one he had taken. He was sure he could fake it with no problem. He could probably even get a fairly good score on a quiz or test should he be forced to take one.

The class wasn’t the problem.

The problem was that Daichi couldn’t get out of his own damn head.

He was in _Sugawara’s body_ for the love of all _fuck_.

He had Sugawara’s legs and his hands and his… his… Daichi couldn’t stop thinking about it.

Granted, Sugawara normally took up a fairly large chunk of his thoughts and concentration on a daily basis already. One of the many perks of crushing on your best friend was that there were almost endless opportunities to waste hours pining for the oblivious bastard.

But this was different.

Now instead of staring at his lips from across a table and wishing he could touch them, see how soft they really were, Daichi could run his tongue over them himself.

Which he did now.

A shiver shuddered through him and he pressed his knees together, suppressing a groan.

How the hell was he supposed to concentrate on anything when his pining thoughts were now combined with Sugawara’s naturally sensitive body?

What a sick, cruel joke.

He felt feverish. Sugawara’s body tingled all over and every brush against his skin was _excruciating_. One of his hands trailed slowly up over his bicep to his shoulder and _ahhh_… Sugawara’s skin was so smooth and hot… Daichi was in so much pain.

This body wanted to be touched and Daichi wanted to touch it.

But he couldn’t.

He _couldn’t_.

That was so inappropriate. Daichi couldn’t give in to his desire to touch Sugawara’s body without his permission! He could never do something as slimy as that. He wasn’t some horny creep. Sugawara was his best friend first and secret crush second. Daichi loved and respected him too damn much to give in to his urges to touch him the way he wanted.

Even if holding back was quickly killing him.

One of his hands rested on his thigh, fingers gently squeezing as he smoothed his palm up it slowly. He wanted to keep going. He wanted this hand that he controlled to press against his throbbing groin. He wanted to slip it into his pants and finally give release to this body that had been begging for it since Daichi had woken up in it.

That morning had been even worse. Daichi had made the mistake of leaving the light on in the bathroom as he showered. As if having to _touch _this body wasn't bad enough. He had nearly wept through the duration of his washing, trying desperately to think of anything- _god please anything- _other than the feeling of lathering soap over Sugawara's illegally smooth and warm skin from his head to his toes. It was awful. Painful. Torturous.

But then he just _had_ to step out of the shower and catch a glimpse of himself in the mirror, naked and glistening with water droplets.

Daichi had nearly fainted.

How could he possibly survive another day now knowing the locations of several freckles that had previously not existed in Daichi's universe?

How was he supposed to live the rest of his life with the agony of knowing that Sugawara had a beauty mark right _there_, just to the left of his...

Surely Daichi had never done anything deserving of _this _torment.

The hour crept by at a turtle’s pace, Daichi unable to concentrate on anything other than how pent up with sexual frustration he was. By the time the class was over, he had one of his hands clamped tight between his thighs to keep it from betraying him, while his other traced the shape of his lips with two trembling fingertips.

_Soft…_

When the lights brightened the room, he didn’t notice, too lost in the feeling of Sugawara’s lips and the fantasy of kissing them with his own.

He only snapped out of it when a voice spoke on his left.

“Earth to Suga.”

Three boys stood next to his seat, staring at him, and Daichi gazed up at them hazily.

The one in the middle was tall, wearing a pair of tortoiseshell glasses.

_Ono…_

The one on the left had messy bleached hair, a lip ring, and the tattoo of a lotus on the right side of his throat.

_Sato…_

Which meant that the third one, lingering slightly behind the others and eyeing Daichi curiously must be Suzuki.

The cute one.

The one that Sugawara lowkey wanted to bone.

Daichi dragged his eyes over him. He was heavier than the others, Ono being thin as a rail and Sato broad shouldered and stout. But unlike Daichi, whose weight was majorly made up of thick muscle, Suzuki’s weight came in the form of a soft, pliable layer of fat. His black hair was shaggy and wavy, pulled half into a bun, and his round chin and jaw was covered in a short, neat beard.

Was this… Sugawara’s type?

Should Daichi grow a beard?

No, Sugawara didn’t have types. Just a couple of weeks ago he had gone on for what felt like an hour about a woman with a Mohawk wearing leather that he had seen on the bus and then had turned around and flirted with the bartender, a man at least a good thirty years older than them with short cropped, salt and pepper hair and a mustache.

There was no way Sugawara had a specific _type_. Unless "everyone" could be considered a type.

Daichi didn't think it could.

“We’re going to hang out in Suzuki’s dorm and watch _Big Fish_. Wanna join?” Ono asked, drawing his attention.

“Ah… uhm…” Daichi’s groin throbbed and he gulped. His face felt too hot. God, what was _wrong _with Sugawara’s body? He couldn’t _think_.

He needed to turn them down. Think of an excuse and leave. Sugawara wouldn’t be finished with Daichi’s Anatomy class for another half hour, but Daichi could at least go back to his dorm to take a cold shower or try to sleep off his arousal.

“Didn’t you say _Big Fish_ is one of your favorite movies?” Suzuki said, voice soft.

Was it?

Daichi wracked his mind for a memory of the movie. He remembered watching an American film with Sugawara one time back in high school that _might _have had 'fish' in the title, but he hadn’t been able to pay attention to it at all. Sugawara had just gotten a haircut the day before and there was never before seen skin on his neck and a freckle- _oh god the freckles- _that had consumed all of Daichi's thoughts for the entire two hour runtime.

He reached up and touched said place on the back of his neck now, fingers carding through Sugawara’s hair, which had grown out longer than ever and tickled him every time he turned his head.

“Suga?”

Daichi jerked his eyes back to the three watching him in confusion.

“Okay,” he blurted out.

_Fuck_!

He hadn’t meant to say that. He was supposed to turn them down.

_Idiot!_

_Goddamn it, Daichi you idiot!_

“Cool, let’s go then,” Sato said, clapping his hands. “I’ve got exactly two and a half hours before I gotta hit the gym with Yoh.”

_Shit._

_Make an excuse to get out of it._

Daichi gulped and his fingers unconsciously trailed around to the front of his throat, tracing the shape of his Adam’s apple and then down to the dip of his collarbones…

_Fffuuuuuucckkkkkk…_

“Are you okay, Suga?”

He winced and looked at Suzuki, who continued to watch him.

“You look sorta like…” he paused. “Uhm…”

The other two scrutinized him and Daichi hurriedly swept his books into his arms.

“I’m fine!” He shoved them into his bag and draped it over his shoulder. “Let’s go!”

He fell in line with them as they traveled down the steps to the front of the room. Sato talked loudly about the next tattoo he had planned for his right bicep while Ono questioned how he could possibly afford it after losing his part time job.

Daichi stared straight ahead, urging the throbbing in his pants to fade, goddamn it. Now was not the time to have a boner and aching need to get rid of it.

How did Sugawara function? Or was Daichi’s own lewd thoughts about being in Sugawara’s body the only reason why he was having such a hard time? Was _Daichi_ the debauched one in this situation? Then again, Daichi had heard enough about Sugawara’s love of masturbation to think that maybe this body just wasn’t accustomed to going so long without having an orgasm.

_It’s only been two days._

_Stupid Suga._

_Horny bastard._

_Damn your greedy body._

They needed to find a way to switch back before Daichi stared too long in the mirror and just _exploded_.

It couldn’t be healthy. He hoped he wasn’t causing permanent damage to Sugawara’s body by refusing to jerk off.

_God._

What kind of stupid ass body would take damage from _abstinence_?

_Suga’s._

_Suga’s body would._

“Are you sure you’re feeling alright?”

Daichi jerked his head up at the sound of Suzuki’s voice. The two of them trailed a step or two behind Sato and Ono and he was looking at him curiously, a slight furrow of worry wrinkling his brow.

_Shit._

_Be Suga._

_What would Suga say or do here?_

He swallowed and then gave Suzuki a sly smirk, lips twitching with the effort to make it look as natural and annoyingly adorable as it looked when Sugawara did it.

“Oh I’m fine. I was just thinking about how JarJar carried the entire _Star Wars_ franchise on his shoulders.”

Suzuki blinked, and then a rueful grin spread across his face and he pushed Daichi’s shoulder. “You little bastard.”

He kept up the playful ruse for the rest of the short walk to their destination. Suzuki lived in the east building, all the way on the opposite side of campus from Daichi's and Sugawara’s dorm. If he did manage to slip away, it would be a long, excruciating walk to get to that cold shower.

The room was a single, with a couch instead of the second bed. As soon as he walked in and saw the setup, Daichi had to clamp his mouth shut to avoid asking about it. Sugawara would no doubt already know why Suzuki lived in a single room, right?

He swallowed his curiosity and followed Sato to the couch while Ono went to the TV to set up the movie.

“I bought snacks this time,” Suzuki said, gathering up bags of treats from where they sat on his desk under the window.

“Thank god,” Sato said, stacking his hands behind his head. “I thought Ono was gonna start gnawing my leg off last time.”

“Your fault for being such a snack,” Ono said, enticing a laugh from Sato.

Suzuki dropped the bags into Daichi’s lap. “I’ll make some popcorn too.”

Sato instantly snatched up one of the bags and ripped it open. Daichi’s mouth salivated and he suddenly realized he was _starving_.

Daichi was used to eating all day long. Back in his own body, on his own schedule, he ate three large meals a day and snacked in between. But in this new body, with this new schedule, he hadn’t figured out when he was allowed to take a break to eat. When were Sugawara’s designated snacking times? When did he eat his meals? Or did he just… _not_? Could that be why he was so slender? He just... didn't eat?

Daichi tore open the wrapper of an umaibou and took a crunchy bite. His stomach growled the instant the cheesy snack touched his tongue and he resisted the urge to moan in delight.

“Whoa!” Sato said. “Hurry up with that popcorn, Suzuki. Suga’s stomach just threatened to take my wallet!”

Daichi opted out of answering by gobbling the treat down and opening another.

Ono joined them on the couch with the remote control and eyed Daichi with a cocked eyebrow. “You’re all sweaty and flushed and now you’re eating like you’re starving. Are you sure you’re feeling okay?”

Daichi gulped. “I just… didn’t eat much for breakfast.”

“Since when do you eat breakfast?” Sato stole an umaibou from his lap before Daichi could eat it too.

Daichi paused.

_Does Suga not eat breakfast?_

Daichi’s classes began before Sugawara’s so he always woke up a few hours before him and was therefore never with him around breakfast time.

Did Sugawara typically not eat in the mornings?

Daichi’s eyebrows furrowed as he took another bite of his snack and added that to the list of things he needed to lecture Sugawara about.

_Too horny, doesn’t eat enough, what else?_

Daichi decided to set that aside for the moment for the sake of stuffing his face until Suzuki walked over to the couch and passed him a bowl of popcorn.

He instantly dug into the buttery, salty snack.

“Damn, Suga’s goin’ to town,” Sato said, reaching over to grab a handful of the popcorn. “Better start the movie, Ono, or else he's gonna finish all of it off before the opening credits.”

Ono did as he suggested and Daichi glanced towards the television, concentrating more on chewing the popcorn than what was happening on the screen. Suzuki returned to the couch once more with drinks and then sat on Daichi’s left, between him and Ono.

“Here you go,” he said, setting the bottle of tea in Daichi’s lap, between the bowl and his stomach. His knuckles brushed against his abdomen and Daichi sucked in a sharp breath.

_Crap, crap, crap, crap…_

Daichi ignored the touch and the throb it called to his lower body.

Just when he thought he had moved on to a more innocent primal instinct, Sugawara’s horny body drew him right back to square one.

_This sucks._

_I hate this._

The couch was too small for four grown men to sit. Suzuki’s thigh was pressed close to Daichi’s, their shoulders rubbing. Sato on the other side clearly had no concept of personal space and continually leaned into him and draped his arm over the backrest behind his head.

It drew his attention every time one of them touched him, whether it be a light brush of fingers inside the popcorn bowl or an accidental bump of knees. Completely inconsequential touches that made Daichi’s skin tingle and cover with goosebumps, raising the hair at the back of his neck.

_This sucks._

_This sucks._

It didn’t help that the second Daichi started concentrating on the movie, he caught sight of Ewan McGregor and his _stupid _body suddenly decided that he was the most attractive man to ever exist and _god he couldn’t take it anymore._

He needed to find a way to escape.

Daichi hurriedly pushed the bowl of popcorn into Sato’s hands and stood.

“I gotta pee,” he mumbled.

“Want me to pause it?” Ono offered, lifting the remote.

“No,” Daichi said hurriedly. “I’ll be right back.”

He rushed to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Once it was closed, he let out a shaking breath and tugged on the front of his jeans, trying unsuccessfully to adjust the tingling erection inside. His only saving grace was that at least he had worn a hoodie baggy enough to hang down over his groin and hide the tent he had been pitching _literally all day long._

It was Daichi’s hoodie, actually. One he had lent Sugawara months ago and hadn’t seen since, just like the numerous others he had stupidly let his kleptomaniac best friend borrow. At least that had been one comforting thing in the midst of all this bullshit... opening Sugawara's closet to see a slew of familiar clothes.

“Stupid Suga,” he whispered and went to the sink. He washed his hands in cold water, willing the numbing sensation to travel through to the traitorous parts of this body.

After drying his hands on a towel, he pulled his phone from his pocket and pulled up his messages with Sugawara. Enough time had passed that he should be out of Daichi’s Anatomy class and have the next hour and a half free before Sociology.

He stared at the screen for long seconds before deciding on what to say to get Sugawara over there as fast as possible.

** _Dai-saster: _ ** _at suzukis_

** _Dai-saster: _ ** _help_

He read over the messages idly for a moment before nodding and shoving the phone back into his pocket. That should alarm Sugawara enough to drop whatever he was doing and come save him. He took a deep breath and went back into the dorm room. The others didn’t look at him as he slowly approached the couch.

_This is hell._

At least when he was getting turned on by his own body touching him, Daichi could chock it up to the fact that it was _Sugawara _in there and Daichi’s feelings for him moved well beyond the physical.

Daichi didn’t want to get turned on by these random guys. Especially not in Sugawara’s body.

He didn’t want to think about Sugawara being turned on by anybody else.

Once he was settled back on the couch in between Sato and Suzuki, he resolved himself to wait for Sugawara’s rescue.

_Stupid._

Why did he need Sugawara’s rescue in the first place? Why didn’t he just… leave? Other than the fact that he didn’t want to accidentally sully Sugawara’s relationship with these men…

He chewed on the inside of his cheek.

Maybe it would be better if he _did_ sully it.

Then Daichi wouldn’t have to worry about how "_cute" _Sugawara thought Suzuki was.

He scrunched his nose.

_No._

_Stop that._

Daichi wasn’t an idiot. He knew that his crush on Sugawara made him petty and immature at times. He knew that his feelings sometimes bordered on possessive.

He _knew_.

And he hated it. He was sure to always keep it bottled up inside, hidden away for nobody to see, stewing away deep in the pit of his gut until the day he finally cracked.

He half hoped that day would never come.

He half hoped it would come sooner.

“Yo, Ono, pass me the Pretz,” Sato suddenly leaned around Daichi. One of his hands fell on his thigh and Daichi sucked in a sharp breath.

_Too high._

_Too high!_

Sato leaned his weight against him, fingers squeezing his thigh nearly at the junction of his groin and Daichi clenched his teeth until they creaked.

“Here.” Ono offered the box of pretzels, leaning into Suzuki and pushing him slightly into Daichi’s other side.

Heat shot through him and _ohhhh he’s so soft…_

Sudden claustrophobia struck him, mixed with heady, tingling arousal, and Daichi shoved off of the couch, the instinct to flee overpowering everything else.

“Whoa!” Sato said as his arm was knocked away. “Suga wha—”

Daichi’s toe caught on the rug and he pitched to the floor, hands flashing out to catch himself. Pain exploded in his knees and he winced. He was too hot. Sweat dripped down his temples and throat and he could feel his pulse in his ears and his legs felt weak and he was so woozy and—

“Are you alright?” Suzuki asked, voice laced with concern.

“I knew it. He _is _sick,” Ono said.

“Shit,” Sato groaned. “Should we take him to the infirmary?”

Daichi gulped and crawled on all fours across the floor, too embarrassed to correct them.

_Sorry, I’m not sick._

_I’m just so horny it’s literally killing me._

_Don’t mind me._

“Suga, should—” Suzuki began, but he was cut off by the sound of the door slamming open.

Sugawara burst into the room and Daichi shuddered with relief.

He never thought he’d be so damn happy to see his own face before.

Sugawara swept his eyes across the room, chest heaving as he panted. When he saw Daichi on the floor, his shoulders slumped slightly.

Daichi bit back the urge to say "_Suga_", and sat up shakily on his knees, reaching towards him.

“Dai-Daichi…” he said and _fuck _his voice cracked a little bit as it came out.

How embarrassing.

Sugawara strode towards him and instantly bent to scoop him up in his arms. Daichi hugged him around the neck, only slightly ashamed at how easily he was lifted. He felt so _vulnerable, _being cradled in Sugawara’s arms like a child. It was surreal, being on the receiving end of something he was more accustomed to giving.

Heavier than the strangeness was the _relief_ though. He hugged Sugawara tighter and buried his face against his shoulder.

“Sorry for just barging in uninvited,” Sugawara said, and the rumbling of his voice through his chest made Daichi shiver. “Suga’s a little sick today. So he’s gonna have to take a raincheck.”

“Ye-yeah,” Suzuki said. “Sorry… we didn’t realize he was feeling so bad…”

“It’s all good. I’ll just go ahead and take him home. Uhm… can someone hand me his bag and shoes? Oo, _Big Fish_. I love this movie. I want Ewan McGregor to raw me.”

_Bastard._

_What are you saying with my mouth?_

Daichi kept his face hidden as Sugawara gathered up his things, chatting idly with the others. And then he was saying goodbye and the door clicking shut signaled their departure.

Daichi winced.

“Sorry,” he muttered.

Sugawara carried him up the corridor and hummed.

“Sorry for embarrassing you in front of your friends,” Daichi went on. “I didn’t do it on purpose.”

“It’s okay,” Sugawara said. “I once puked in Sato’s lap during a gory horror film. So as far as embarrassing myself in front of those guys goes… this is child’s play.”

He let out a small breath of relief. But all too soon, that relief was replaced with uncertainty again.

“What…” he began, hesitating as he struggled to decide whether or not to ask the rest of the question. Eventually he relented. “What’s your relationship with those guys… anyway?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re… just friends?”

“Yeah? We just watch movies together.”

“So there’s nothing… _more_?”

“Uhm…”

“Not even between you and… the cute one?”

Sugawara pushed out a breath and it ruffled Daichi’s hair.

“Daichi, there are not enough hours in the day for me to have something… _more _with every person I think is cute.”

Daichi chewed on his bottom lip.

“I mean… _god_, can you imagine?” Sugawara went on with a wistful hum. “I’d be _drowning _in pussy and dick. Every second of every minute would be filled with—”

“Okay I get it.”

Sugawara giggled.

He walked in silence for a long minute. At some point they had passed through a door and Daichi could feel the fresh air of the outdoors on his skin. It cooled the sweat on his skin and he welcomed its calming touch.

Not that it did anything to fix his… _situation._

In fact, it was worse now. Because now all he could think about was how he wished he could be in his own body, holding Sugawara and feeling the way he nuzzled into his neck, knowing that he was aroused and _Daichi _was the reason why.

“Daichi your body is so strong.”

Sugawara said it reverently, like a prayer.

“I ran all the way here and I’m only a little bit tired,” he went on. “And you feel so light. I bet I could carry you for an hour.”

Daichi furrowed his brow and leaned slightly away to glare up into his face.

“That’s probably because you _never eat_.”

Sugawara pursed his lips, staring straight ahead.

“Seriously, Suga. What the hell? Why don’t you eat breakfast?”

“I’m on a diet,” Sugawara said simply.

“_Why?_”

“It’s always been my dream to be a twink.”

Daichi gaped up at him with wide eyes. After a moment, Sugawara met his gaze and let out a snorting laugh.

“I’m _kidding_.”

Daichi closed his mouth and swallowed.

“I just… forget,” Sugawara admitted after a moment’s hesitation. “I’m not hungry when I first wake up, but then I get so busy that I forget to slow down and eat something. Then the next thing I know… it’s evening. And by then, I’m just too tired.”

Daichi stared at him quietly.

He… never realized.

It was no secret that Sugawara was taking far more credits than Daichi was that semester, many of them advanced courses. But Sugawara had always appeared to move at his own pace. He seemed to have it all figured out. He never complained about his workload being too much for him. Daichi never saw him struggling or stressing. He had good grades, _much _better than Daichi, and he still managed to be a cheerful, social butterfly. He still made time to meet with friends, ones that Daichi didn’t even know about, and then make plans on the weekends with him.

He always set time aside for Daichi.

Daichi had always assumed that it was because he had nothing else going on. But maybe that wasn't it. Maybe Sugawara just made time for him however he could, no matter the consequences.

Even if it meant skipping a few meals.

And how did Daichi repay him? By repeatedly bailing on their plans.

And then not even having the balls to tell him _why_.

_I'm sorry._

_I promise I'll tell you eventually._

_I'm sorry._

The only solace Daichi took from this realization was that at least the guilt overpowered his arousal momentarily and he was given a much needed reprieve from that stress.

Daichi pressed his face into the side of Sugawara’s throat and closed his eyes.

“Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, I have time between my eight a.m. and ten a.m. classes. And on Tuesdays and Thursdays, I have a whole hour between my 9 a.m. and noon classes. Let’s eat breakfast together.”

Sugawara was silent.

“_Suga._”

“Yeah,” he said. He cleared his throat. “Yeah. Okay. Yeah.”

“Dinner too.”

“My evening classes don't end until late—”

“I don’t care how late it is.” Daichi tightened his grip around his neck. “It can be midnight. I don’t care. Eat dinner with me. Every night.”

Sugawara let out a shuddering breath.

“Okay,” he said softly. “I can do that.”

Of course he could.

Because Sugawara _always _made time for Daichi.

_Fuck…_

They didn’t speak for the rest of the walk back to their dorm. Sugawara carried him all the way to his room and finally set him down in his bed.

Sugawara sat on the mattress next to his hip.

“That was fun!” he said. “I carried you the whole way and only got a little tired! You know what that means?”

Daichi rolled to his side and peered up at him through the messy grey hair that fell across his face. “Hm?”

“It means you are a lying bitch and you totally could have carried me when I got too tired on that hike we went on last summer.”

“Suga we were going _uphill_—”

Sugawara waved a hand. “Sure, whatever, _Liar_.”

Daichi let out a snort. “Even in my body, you’re the most irritating person I know.” He reached out and pushed his thigh.

“Obviously.” Sugawara smirked down at him and Daichi groaned at seeing such a dirty look on his own face.

“Please tell me you don’t give that look to anybody else.”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Sure you don't.”

Sugawara snickered. He stared down at him for long seconds and Daichi gulped. Even though they were _his _eyes…

Daichi clamped his knees together, wishing Sugawara would just leave so he could hop in the shower already. The throbbing was back and his heart raced.

_Go away._

_Go away._

“By the way…” Sugawara began, voice low.

Daichi chewed on his bottom lip.

“Why did you send me that message?” Sugawara asked. “_Help._ I thought you were really in trouble or something. What was going on?”

Daichi cleared his throat. “I… just wanted you to get there fast. That’s all.”

“Hmm… but why?”

“I didn’t want to be there—”

“Then why didn’t you just leave?”

“I…”

“And you look bad.”

“Wow, _thanks_.”

“You’re all sweaty and jittery. Are you on drugs? You better not be doing drugs in my body Daichi I swear to god—”

“I’m not doing drugs, shut up.”

“Then…” Sugawara paused and then reached out towards him. Daichi braced himself, flinching slightly as Sugawara’s fingertips pushed a lock of hair over his ear. They brushed against the skin just behind his earlobe and Daichi shuddered, goosebumps exploding over his skin and his groin giving a painful throb. He bit down on his bottom lip to hold the moan in.

“I knew it.”

Daichi blinked and peered up at him.

Sugawara tapped behind his ear. “That’s one of my sweet spots. You’re still horny as fuck, aren’t you?”

Daichi groaned and buried his face in his pillow.

“_What is wrong with your body?_”

Sugawara let out a laugh. “Man, just jerk off a few times. Ignoring it doesn’t work. Trust me, I went through puberty with that thing so I know how stubborn it can be.”

“Suga I think you need to see a doctor. This isn’t normal.”

“Oh it’s not that bad—”

“_Speak for yourself._”

“Just jack off!”

“NO!”

Sugawara huffed and tugged on his arm. “Why not?”

Daichi groaned. “Because it’s _gross_.”

Sugawara was silent. His hand fell off his arm.

“Wow,” he mumbled. “Sorry I’m so _gross_.”

“No…” Daichi rolled onto his back and pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes. “Not you. You’re not gross. I mean…” He sighed. “I mean it’s gross for me to… do that… to your body. It feels like… nonconsensual… or something.”

Sugawara didn’t reply for a moment. Then he hummed.

“Oh man Daichi, I’ve jerked off in your body like… _twelve_ times.”

Daichi pulled his hands away from his eyes and gaped up at him. “You _have_?”

“It was literally the first thing I did,” he said, expression sheepish. “You have incredible stamina.”

“Ohhhh my god. This is hell.”

“… I like your birthmark.”

“_Oh my god._”

“I’ve never seen one on a dick before—”

“_I am in hell._”

Sugawara giggled. “It’s cute.”

“_Stop._”

“I’m sorry,” he said, a slight whine to the words. “I couldn’t help it! But I mean… I think we can move past the embarrassment by now. Any time you have to take a dump in your best friend’s body—”

“_Jesus Christ please shut up._”

Sugawara laughed.

Daichi glared up at him, face blazing.

“Daichi," Sugawara said. "I give you permission to touch my body however you want."

Daichi’s mouth went dry. The embarrassment of their conversation faded as he was brought back to the present of still being unfairly turned on. He gulped and looked away, legs fidgeting.

“It’s okay. I’ll… I’ll just take a cold shower.”

Sugawara clicked his tongue. “I said it’s fine—”

“I know. And… it’s okay that you did that in my body. I don’t… I don’t mind.” Daichi squeezed his hands into fists against his stomach. “But I… even with your permission, I feel like I’d be crossing the line. I would… feel guilty.”

Sugawara let out a breath. “Always the gentleman.”

“Is that a _bad _thing?”

“It is when my poor body is getting blue balls-ed into the afterlife.”

Daichi pursed his lips.

Sugawara watched him quietly for a moment before sighing.

“Alright.” He turned and threw a leg over Daichi’s hips, straddling him.

Daichi’s eyes widened and he tensed, heat flushing through his entire body.

“Wha-what are you doing?”

“I can’t drop everything and run to save you every time you get a little too horny,” Sugawara said, gripping the hem of Daichi’s hoodie and pushing it up his stomach. “So let me take care of it for you.”

“_What?_” Daichi grabbed his wrists.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make it quick.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about!”

“Then what’s wrong?”

Daichi clamped his mouth shut.

Sugawara cocked an eyebrow at him. “Unless… you don’t want your hand to touch me there?”

How could he tell him that it was the opposite? He wanted his hand to touch Sugawara’s body _too much_. But more than that, he wanted to be the one controlling that hand. He wanted permission, in his _own_ body, to touch Sugawara however he wanted. For a reason deeper than just because he was horny.

But he wanted this too. As weird and baffling as it was, he wanted Sugawara in Daichi’s body to touch Daichi in Sugawara’s body and he couldn’t wrap his mind around the feeling.

It was strange.

It was surreal.

It was _confusing_.

Sugawara stared at him silently as he warred with himself. Finally, he slid off of him and stretched out on the bed.

“C’mere,” he mumbled, gripping at his waist and maneuvering him onto his side. He dragged his back against his chest, sliding one arm under his neck. “You think too much,” he said, gently slipping his other hand under his shirt.

Daichi held his breath as Sugawara smoothed his hand up his stomach to his chest. His palm was rough, and even though it belonged to Daichi’s body, it felt foreign on his tingling skin.

“Just relax,” Sugawara whispered in his ear, thumb coasting over his nipple and sending a shot of fire down to his groin.

Daichi squeezed his eyes shut and chewed on his bottom lip.

_Fuck _it.

He gripped Sugawara’s arm that rested under his neck, pulling it towards his chest. Sugawara nosed against that tender spot behind his ear and he shuddered again, hairs at the back of his neck raising.

He would remember that spot.

For when he was in his body once more and could finally touch Sugawara the way he wanted.

He would remember how he felt now so he could make Sugawara feel it later.

Sugawara continued to touch his chest and stomach, teasing him until he let out a groan and kicked his shin with his heel to get him going already.

Sugawara chuckled. “Uh oh, Daichi. I think you’ve been in my body too long. You’re starting to act like me.”

“How?” Daichi panted, twitching when Sugawara stroked a thumb over his belly button.

“Hmm, well usually _I’m _the one acting like a spoiled brat…”

Daichi huffed. “You’re the one who suggested this. Stop dancing around and just _do it_.”

“C’mon, Daichi. My body likes a little foreplay first, you know?”

“Oh my god.”

Daichi could practically hear Sugawara smirk against the back of his neck.

He flattened his hand against Daichi’s navel and dragged him against him. Daichi held his breath at the feeling of Sugawara’s- _Daichi’s_\- groin pressed against his ass.

_Not fair._

_Not fair._

Sugawara finally thumbed off the button of Daichi’s jeans and he bit back a groan at how unfair it was.

Why did Sugawara get to be the one piloting Daichi’s body right now? He had spent years- _YEARS- _wishing to be given the opportunity to touch Sugawara the way he was being touched and while _yeah_ it was still nice to be on the receiving end… it wasn’t how he had always fantasized.

_Not fair._

Sugawara got the front of Daichi’s pants open and pushed them down his thighs.

Daichi sucked in a sharp breath, sudden anxiety hitting him.

“Yo-your roommate,” he said. “What if he walks in?”

Sugawara hummed, sitting up to continue dragging Daichi’s jeans down his legs. “It won’t be the worst thing he’s walked in on me doing.”

“_What’s worse than this?_”

Sugawara pursed his lips and tossed the pants to the floor.

“_Suga_.”

“You don’t wanna know.”

“Oh my god.”

Sugawara grinned and grabbed the blanket at the foot of the bed. He yanked it up and covered both of them as he lay behind Daichi once more, instantly sliding his arm under his neck again and pulling him against his chest.

“There. Nothing to see, right?” he breathed against his ear and Daichi’s eyelids fluttered.

“This is…” he gulped. “Such a bad idea…”

“I dunno.” Sugawara nuzzled his throat. “Think of how much we’re gonna bond over this experience.”

“We don’t _need_ to bond.”

“Real best friends jerk each other off when their pride won’t let them do it themselves.”

“It’s not _pride_—”

“Shhh… for once in your life, shut up and trust me.”

Sugawara’s fingers trailed up the inside of his thigh and Daichi drew in a trembling breath.

He couldn’t believe he was actually letting him do this. But… it’s not like he didn’t want it.

It’s not like he didn’t spend that past few years of his life wanting to touch and be touched by Sugawara.

So what if it was… a little messed up?

It would be better if they were in their own bodies and the reason why they were doing it was… well… _anything _other than this.

But _fuck it_. Daichi was going to let himself enjoy the situation for what it was.

He deserved that much.

Sugawara smoothed his palm up Daichi’s thigh, fingers slipping in between them. He nudged his nose against the back of Daichi’s ear, hot breath warming his skin.

“Is it weird that I’m really enjoying this?” he murmured.

“We-well…” Daichi gulped, twitching when Sugawara’s fingers squeezed his thigh. “You _are _a pervert so…”

Sugawara let out a soft, huffing laugh and coasted his fingertips up over the front of Daichi’s boxer briefs.

Daichi sucked in a sharp breath and clutched Sugawara’s other arm.

“Hmmm this is fun…”

Daichi groaned. “Just _do it_. Before your roommate comes back.”

“So impatient. You really are becoming too much like me…”

“_Suga._”

Sugawara clicked his tongue. “Fine. Party pooper.”

He finally slipped his hand under the waistband of Daichi’s boxers and wrapped his fingers around his erection. Daichi gasped, pushing back against Sugawara’s hips. The hand gave two languid pumps and…

Suddenly he was coming, pleasure bursting in him completely unexpectedly.

“_Ahhn!_” Daichi dug his nails into Sugawara’s arm.

As soon as the waves of his orgasm died out, the room fell deathly silent. Sugawara’s hand was still around his length and Daichi’s heart hammered.

_Oh my god._

Sugawara cleared his throat and then muttered,

“I swear that’s never happened to me before.”

Daichi whimpered and pressed his hands over his face.

“_I’m in hell._”

* * *

“Hey Sawamura, you got a minute?”

Sugawara jerked his head up and turned to look up into the face of the guy standing behind him. He looked familiar. Sasaki… maybe? He was one of Daichi’s group partners in Economics, if Sugawara remembered correctly.

“Hey, hello,” Sugawara said, leaning his elbow on the back of his chair. “What can I do for you?”

_Please don’t ask me about Economics._

Sasaki’s eyes drifted over his shoulder to the computer at which Sugawara was seated.

He hurriedly closed out of the browser, the large, bold characters stating, _Premature Ejaculation: It’s Way More Common Than You Think_, disappearing from the screen at the click of his mouse.

Sugawara cleared his throat and forced a tight smile. “Anatomy,” he said. “I have uh… an essay to research.”

Sasaki didn’t looked fooled at all.

_Sorry Daichi._

Mercifully, Sasaki didn’t care to point it out.

“I wanted to talk to you about the text you sent me earlier,” he said.

_Shit._

Daichi didn’t inform him about any text.

Sugawara hummed and tapped the chair's wooden backrest. “Yeah? What about it?”

“I guess I just don’t understand.”

_You and me both._

Sugawara waited for him to elaborate.

Sasaki reached up and ran his fingers through his short brown hair. “It’s just that before, you were really into being our team leader for the Summit this Saturday. And now you want me to take over?”

_Oh yeah._

Sugawara rubbed his lips together.

_Be Daichi._

“Yeah,” he said, giving Sasaki an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry about that. I’ve had a lot suddenly fall onto my plate this past week and I’m afraid my head just isn’t as… in the game as I’d like it to be. So I think it’d be better for the group if—”

“Yeah, see, I’m not sure if I’m in a charitable enough mood to pick up your slack.”

Sugawara blinked.

Sasaki crossed his arms over his chest and glared down at him. “I _wanted _to be the leader back when we were assigning roles. But you insisted you could do it. And now you’re trying to bail?” The tendon in his jaw flexed. “Because you have _stuff on your plate_? You mean like…” he shrugged. “Hanging out with that cute girl I saw you with last weekend when we were supposed to be meeting up to finish our proposal?”

Sugawara’s stomach dropped like an anchor down to the soles of his feet.

_What?_

_Cute… girl…_

He swallowed against the sudden paper dryness of his throat.

_Secret girlfriend…_

Just when Sugawara began to think that his suspicions were merely silly and unfounded worries…

_Secret girlfriend._

“No offense, man,” Sasaki said. “But it’s pretty shitty of you to try and dump this responsibility on me just a few days before the Summit. So nah. I won’t be taking over for you.”

He gave Sugawara one last glare before turning and crossing the library. Sugawara stared after him for long seconds, speechless.

_Secret girlfriend…_

But not only that.

Apparently Sugawara had to lead his team at the Economic Summit that Saturday.

He slowly placed his hands to his face with a groan.

“_What even are economics?”_

* * *

“Okay, this is gonna be a piece of cake!”

Daichi gave Sugawara a wary look over his shoulder as he trudged up the steps of the classroom.

“What about this is going to be a piece of cake?” he asked.

Sugawara’s expression was bright. He was smiling that smile that usually looked so sweet and adorable when he was doing it with his own features.

With Daichi’s face, somehow it just looked dirty.

“We have this class together!” Sugawara threw his arms out wide. “So we can keep each other in check!”

Daichi hummed and faced forward again. While it was true that it would be easier than attending Sugawara’s classes alone and spending the entire time aggressively praying that no one talk to him, Daichi couldn’t find it in himself to be comforted.

After all, he still had the events of yesterday on his mind, and couldn’t shake them out, no matter how hard he tried.

Daichi led the way to back row of the classroom and walked to the farthest table. They didn’t typically sit so far back. The sensei tended to mumble at times and was woefully inadequate at using the technology, failing to enlarge her slides to fit the entirety of the projector’s screen.

Today though, being close enough to accurately classify constellations was the least of Daichi’s worries.

He placed his bag on the table and sat in his chair, scooting it forward. Sugawara sat next to him and instantly scooted closer to his side, until their thighs touched under the table. Daichi gritted his teeth.

He was doing it on purpose.

Sugawara had to be doing it on purpose.

He knew that his body was still entirely too sensitive and he was _struggling._

_I wanna do it again._

Even if it had been short and less than exciting the day before, Sugawara’s body losing control almost immediately, Daichi wanted to do it again. He wanted to spend _all day _doing it. Working the stress out of this body through orgasm after orgasm. And even though it was _weird_… he wanted Sugawara to help him do it.

_Ahhhhhh!_

It was so _weird_!

Shouldn’t he be grossed out by it? Daichi wasn’t so narcissistic that he was genuinely attracted to himself. He shouldn’t be turned on just by the fact that Sugawara was sitting close to him, their thighs touching, rubbing.

_It’s because it’s Suga._

_That’s all._

_I wouldn’t feel this way if it were someone else in my body._

_I wouldn’t._

No matter how much he said it though, he couldn’t convince himself. Daichi’s hands felt _good _on this body. Even closing his eyes, having Sugawara lying behind him so he couldn’t see his face… his hands on his skin and his body pressed against him felt _good_. More than good. It went beyond just being horny to the point that _anybody _would do.

It was different.

This body wanted Daichi’s body.

Normally, he’d be rejoicing over that realization.

Sugawara _wanted _Daichi. He had to.

But… it was Sugawara.

Horny bastard Sugawara who probably wanted _everybody_.

_Stupid horny bastard._

Daichi sent a silent glare over to Sugawara where he cheerfully placed a notebook and pencil on the table in front of him. He glanced up and met his stare, cocking an eyebrow.

“What?”

Daichi looked away and grumbled, “Nothin’.”

“Alright,” the sensei drew their attention to the front of the classroom. She held a sheet of paper in front of her. “Just let me call roll and then we can get into chapter four.” She began calling out names and students piped up to acknowledge her.

Sugawara was silent for a moment.

“Don’t worry Daichi,” he whispered. “This is going to be easy!”

Daichi put aside his annoying arousal and sighed. “Oh, I’m sure the universe will find a way to make it difficult.”

“No way. We’re together. And nothing bad can happen when we’re together.”

Daichi warmed momentarily, going soft and giddy over the cheesy line.

He decided not to remind him that it was them being together that got them into this mess in the first place.

“Sugawara Koushi,” the sensei called.

“Here!” Sugawara thrust a hand into the air.

Daichi slapped his forehead and Sugawara cursed and dropped his head down to slam into the table in front of him, sending a _whap _echoing through the room and enticing giggles from the other students.

“Very funny, Sawamura-kun,” the sensei said, face betraying her annoyance.

“I thought you said Sawamura,” he said, voice weary as he lifted his head.

Daichi cleared his throat and lifted his hand. “I’m here.”

The sensei moved on, skipping Daichi’s name.

Under the table, Daichi pinched Sugawara’s side.

He winced and pushed his hand away.

“I’m sorry,” he hissed. “It was just a slip! It won’t happen again.”

“Well yeah, roll only gets called once,” Daichi hissed back.

“Why call it anyway?” Sugawara huffed. “This is university!”

“Doesn’t mean attendance doesn’t matter, Jackass.”

Sugawara grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest. “It was an accident. You don’t gotta be mean.”

Daichi stared at his pouting expression for a moment. It looked so _strange _on Daichi’s face. Nowhere near as cute as it did when Sugawara’s did it.

He sucked in a slow breath and then let it out. He fidgeted momentarily on his chair and then gently leaned his head on Sugawara’s shoulder. A weak attempt at displaying his apology.

“Sorry,” he mumbled. “I don’t mean to get mad at you. I’m just… stressed out.”

Sugawara was silent. And then his hand rested on Daichi’s thigh and he held his breath, new tingling arousal burning in his lower body.

“’S okay,” Sugawara mumbled.

The sensei finished calling roll and spoke to the class as she readied the projector. Not that Daichi could pay attention to that. Sugawara’s fingers were stroking along the inseam of Daichi’s jeans and it was _killing _him.

He had to be doing it on purpose.

He _knew _his body.

He _knew _Daichi was suffering this way.

_Bastard_.

Not only that though... ever since that morning, Sugawara had been acting a little weird. Half of the time he was overly cheerful, to the point of it feeling forced. Other times, Daichi caught him staring at him with a quietly intense look, as if he was trying to read his mind. When Daichi asked him why, he mumbled and looked away, avoiding the question.

He had something to say. Something to ask. But no matter how much Daichi prompted him to do it, Sugawara stayed silent.

Silent and weird and _tense_.

It didn't stop him from teasing him though.

Sugawara's fingers traveled higher up his inseam and Daichi gritted his teeth. He prepared to tell him to knock it off, but Sugawara spoke first.

“You’re still horny, aren’t you?”

Daichi’s face warmed and he straightened away from him. When he didn’t answer, Sugawara pinched his lips together, clearly struggling to keep a grin at bay.

_Damn bastard._

Well, at least one of them was having fun with this stupid situation.

Sugawara leaned towards him and Daichi’s mouth went dry. He pressed his lips close to his ear and whispered,

“I could take care of it for you. Right now.”

Shivers shot down Daichi’s spine and he squeezed his hands into fists on the table. Sugawara’s breath was hot against his ear and his voice- _Daichi’s voice_\- was so low and… _sexy_.

Fuck.

It was so different from the teasing tone he usually had, even in Daichi's body. It was intense and forceful, a little bit... dark.

A dare.

Sugawara dragged his hand up Daichi’s thigh, drawing nearer his groin.

“Nobody would know,” he went on, lips brushing his earlobe. “All you gotta do is keep your voice down…”

“_No._” Daichi caught Sugawara’s hand before it could reach its destination and pushed it off of him. “No _fucking way_.”

“Oh come on,” Sugawara peered into his face, eyes twinkling. “You never do anything adventurous.”

“_Getting jacked off in the middle of class isn’t what I’d call ‘adventurous’,_” Daichi hissed back.

“You kiddin’? It doesn’t get much more adventurous than that.”

“When we switch back, I’m gonna beat your ass so fucking hard.”

“Hmmm yes _please_.”

Daichi jabbed him in the side and Sugawara giggled.

And it sounded so _dirty _with his voice.

Daichi gulped and tried to pay attention to what the sensei was saying, looking up at a slide depicting Ursa Major.

Sugawara’s chair scooted closer to him and his heart leapt.

_Ignore him._

_Ignore him._

_Ignore…_

Sugawara slipped an arm over the back of Daichi’s chair and leaned close, the heat of his body doing hazy things to Daichi’s head. Sugawara pressed his lips close to his ear once more and his low, whispering voice turned him to putty.

“Skip my next class.”

Daichi sucked in a shuddering breath and glanced at him. “What?”

Sugawara was staring at him in that intense way again, not saying something he clearly wanted to, and Daichi had to bite down on his bottom lip just to hold it together.

“Skip it,” he said again. “Come back to my room with me.”

Daichi’s stomach tightened and he pressed his knees together, anticipation throbbing in his lower body.

And against all his better judgment, he couldn’t find the strength in him to refuse.

“Okay.”

* * *

“_Relax_. My roommate has a class right now.”

Daichi hesitantly sat on Sugawara’s bed, staring across the room at the pristinely made bed on the opposite wall.

“He’s never here,” Daichi admitted. “I think I’ve only seen him once since we switched.”

Sugawara hummed and pulled his hoodie up and over his head. “Yeah, he spends most of his time at his girlfriend’s place. Only comes back to get stuff and occasionally sleep. He used to spend more time here but then he walked in on me…” He paused, glancing at Daichi. “Well. You know.”

Daichi gave him a wary look. “I don’t _want_ to know.”

“Yeah, you really don’t.”

Daichi rubbed his eyes with a sigh. He heard Sugawara chuckle and then hands were on his shoulders, pushing him down on the mattress. He peered up at him, heart hammering away in his chest.

“Relax,” Sugawara said again, voice a low purr.

“How am I supposed to relax?” Daichi asked, arms dropping to the mattress. “This is so… _weird_.”

“Yeah, but _fun_, right?” Sugawara slipped a hand under Daichi’s shirt, fingers stroking over his belly button.

“Define fun.”

“Defining it kinda takes the fun out of it.” Sugawara knelt between Daichi’s thighs. “We’re just two guys, bein’ dudes." He pushed Daichi's thighs open wider. "I'm just helpin’ a bro out by giving him sexual gratification. What’s weird about that?”

“I want to cry.”

Sugawara laughed and gripped Daichi’s hips, maneuvering him more onto the mattress. He moved him with ease, hands large on his body. It was sexy. Daichi wanted to be in his own body, the one able to hold Sugawara's hips in his hands, lift him like he was nothing. But this... being at the mercy of Sugawara... this was also good.

Even if it was _weird_.

Sugawara didn’t waste time and immediately unbuttoned Daichi's jeans. Daichi tensed, chewing on his bottom lip.

He felt self-conscious. Even though it wasn’t his body, not his skin that was being laid bare as Sugawara dragged his jeans down his thighs, he felt exposed and embarrassed and…

“_God_.” Daichi covered his face with his hands.

Sugawara chuckled as he pulled the pants down and off his feet.

“Would you be this embarrassed if we were doing this in our own bodies?”

Daichi froze, opening his eyes to stare at his fingers still pressed over them.

His breath became short as he stammered, “Why… why would we be doing this in our own bodies?”

Sugawara hummed, hands coasting up over his hips and then pushing his shirt up his chest.

“You’re not even a little bit… curious?” he asked, voice low.

“Curious?” Daichi repeated, shuddering when Sugawara’s thumbs rubbed over his nipples.

“C’mon.” Sugawara leaned down and Daichi felt his hot breath on his sternum. “We’re both young and attractive… Me more than you, no offense.”

“Fuck off.”

“We’ve known each other for years… we have chemistry…”

Daichi held his breath.

“You’re not even a little bit curious to know what it’d feel like to have sex with me?”

_God._

Sugawara was playing with fire.

How could he ask Daichi that? Right now of all times? He wasn’t in his right mind to think of a good answer, one that would conceal his true feelings on this subject, so he remained silent, bottom lip clenched between his teeth.

_Yes._

_I’m more than curious._

_I want to fuck you._

_I want to be fucked by you._

_God yes._

Sugawara rested his forehead against Daichi’s chest for long seconds, breathing slow. His fingers brushed over the front of Daichi’s boxers and Daichi squeezed his eyes shut once more.

“Well, anyway,” Sugawara finally mumbled. He sat up and gripped the waistband of the underwear. “Let’s get on with it.”

Daichi kept his eyes closed, burning with shameful embarrassment as Sugawara removed his boxers.

_It’s his body._

_It’s nothing he hasn’t seen before._

_Why am I the one embarrassed right now?_

Sugawara let out a low whistle.

“I look _good_.”

Daichi groaned and finally pulled his hands from his face, glaring up at him.

_“Stop._”

“What?” Sugawara smirked, teasing one fingertip over the junction of Daichi’s thigh and groin. “It’s true. I look fuckin' sexy."

His eyes settled on Daichi's erection and he flushed hot with embarrassment. But before he could tell him to stop staring, Sugawara spoke again.

"I want to lick it."

Daichi sucked in a sharp breath. "_Don't even think about it._"

Sugawara ginned. "Why not? Don't want my dick in your mouth?"

"Suga I swear to _god_."

"_Daichi I've always wanted to know what giving myself a blowjob would feel like, please this is a once in a lifetime opportunity._"

"_Suga I will literally kill you the instant we switch back into our bodies, do not even test me._"

"_Daichi!_"

"_Suga!_"

Sugawara pouted, the dramatic protrusion of his bottom lip and wrinkled brow looking absolutely _ridiculous _on Daichi's face.

"Just one lick," he said.

"No."

"When we switch back, I'll return the favor."

Daichi choked and slapped a hand over his mouth as he started coughing. Sugawara unsuccessfully held back his smirk.

He had to be doing it on purpose.

Was it possible that Sugawara had somehow found out? Being in Daichi's body... did he learn about his secret crush on him? God, Daichi didn't leave any evidence lying around, did he? Notes scribbled in the margins of his textbooks with "_Daichi+Suga_" or "_Sawamura Koushi_" surrounded by little hearts... maybe a sketch of them holding hands under an umbrella or...

_No, no, no._

Daichi may be absolutely pathetic and stupid and as smitten as a schoolgirl but he definitely hadn't done that sort of thing.

At least... not _recently._

Not since high school.

"Stop taunting me," Daichi demanded.

Sugawara hummed, palms smoothing up the front of his hips. "But I'm _not_ taunting you..."

And Daichi didn't want to think about what that meant.

"Hey Daichi, I seriously look so good." Sugawara thankfully decided to drop it and move on. "Do you think I should dip my toes in the porn business?”

“_Fuck no," _Daichi snapped.

“Ehhh, why not? I could totally do it. Hey, do this.” Sugawara bit his lip and fluttered his eyelashes before saying in a breathy voice, “_I’ve been a bad boy, Daddy…_”

“_Oh my god I’m in hell_.” Daichi swiped at him and Sugawara grinned, catching his wrist.

“Say, ‘_Please fill me up with your yummy cock, Daddy’_.”

Daichi kicked his legs and wailed, fighting against him when he caught his other wrist and pinned them both down into the mattress over his head.

“Stop!” he begged. “Don’t use my voice to say that! I’m going to puke!”

Sugawara laughed. “Okay, yeah, if _you_ were in porn, you’d say something more like…” He cleared his throat and then said in a low, rough voice, “_Be Daddy’s good little bitch and stick your ass in the air._”

Something finally burst inside of Daichi and suddenly he was screaming laughter, head falling back on the pillow. His body shuddered as he cackled, tears pinching in the corners of his eyes.

Sugawara giggled over him, still holding his wrists tight.

“You’re the _worst_,” Daichi whined, stomach aching. “Your balls just retreated up inside me. So gross.”

Sugawara sputtered and leaned his forehead against Daichi’s collar. For a moment they completely forgot about what they were there to do and laughed and laughed and laughed until tears were slipping down Daichi’s temples.

When Sugawara lifted his head again, Daichi’s abdomen burned and ached and he whimpered.

“I can’t even look you in the eye anymore,” he said, turning his head to the side. “Flip me over.”

Sugawara sat up and immediately rolled Daichi onto his stomach.

“_Hup_.”

“Ah! I was kidding!” Daichi kicked. “Flip me ba—”

He cut himself off at the feeling of a sharp slap against his bottom. He let out a gasp into the pillow.

“Hot damn!” Sugawara said and then both his hands were squeezing Daichi’s cheeks. “I knew my ass was good but _damn._”

“_Suga_.”

"I've never gotten to see it from a clear angle before. Wow, the shape."

"Stop."

"Ohhh, I left a handprint, that's hot."

"_Suga stop._"

“Seriously, Daichi don’t freak out-"

"_I'm freaking out._"

"-But I kinda, _really _wanna fuck you for real right now.”

Daichi sucked in a sharp breath. “Don’t you dare.”

Sugawara chuckled, hands kneading his ass and messing with Daichi’s already hazy head.

“Fine,” he said, gripping Daichi’s hips and pulling him up onto his knees.

Daichi dug his fingers into the bedding, flushing hot with humiliation at being put in such a vulnerable position.

“I’ll just jerk you off and have my own blue balls to deal with then. Selfish. Spoiled. Mean, selfish, spoiled Daichi.”

Daichi gulped, back flexing when one of Sugawara’s hands smoothed up his spine, the other teasing the front of his thigh.

Daichi’s toes curled against the mattress and he forced himself to speak.

“You… you can… you can come too…”

Sugawara fell silent, both of his hands stilling.

Daichi cringed and resisted the urge to bury his face in the pillow until he stopped breathing.

“You can’t do _that_,” he clarified. “_Obviously_. But…” He cleared his throat. “We can both still… you know. Just, like... together... you know what I mean, right?”

A few more seconds passed in which Daichi wanted to _die_, and then Sugawara was pushing him down into the mattress once more.

Sugawara stretched over him and ripped open the drawer on his night table. He reached inside and produced a small bottle of lube.

Daichi stared at it, mouth dry.

_Ohhhh my god._

_Oh my god._

Anxiety hit him like a train.

He wasn’t… was he?

Nah, he wasn’t.

He wouldn’t…

Daichi listened to Sugawara unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans and Daichi’s stomach twisted.

_Fuuuuuck._

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck._

“Suga you can’t fuck me—”

“I know.”

Daichi swallowed.

Sugawara nudged him and then rolled him onto his side. He settled in behind him, just like the last time, Daichi's larger body pressing heat against his back. Daichi chewed on his bottom lip, clenching his hands into fists in the sheet in front of him.

What was he planning?

Finally, Sugawara gripped Daichi’s thigh and lifted it slightly.

“Is this okay?” his low voice murmured in his ear the moment before Daichi felt Sugawara’s- _Daichi’s, fuck, this is so weird_\- erection rest between his legs, oiled and slick.

Heat blazed in Daichi’s stomach and he twitched, heart galloping in his chest.

“It’s fine,” he finally managed to whisper. “Just… hurry up.”

Sugawara let Daichi’s thigh rest down again, sandwiching his shaft between them.

_Fuuuuuck, oh my god._

It was so strange. That was… that belonged to _Daichi_. And yet it felt so foreign between his legs like that. A thick, hard length, so hot against his skin he thought it might burn.

It was weird. This was _weird_. He couldn’t believe they were actually doing this. How was he supposed to look him in the eye ever again?

No matter how he looked at it, this just wasn’t something that guys who were _just friends _did together.

Sugawara reached around and wrapped his slick fingers around Daichi’s erection, drawing him out of his thoughts and slamming him right back into the present, all their teasing and playing a thing of the past and forgotten.

Daichi let out a small gasp, hips pushing back against him. The connection of fingers to his skin was like a shot of electricity and he was already twitching, throbbing with desire and the promise of pleasure. There was no way he was going to last. Just like the day before, it was going to be over too soon and that sucked.

_That sucks._

Because even though it was fucking _weird _and _embarrassing_… Daichi wanted this to happen.

Sugawara’s hand slipped up and down his length, hips rubbing forward and sliding his own erection between his legs.

_Oh no._

Daichi squeezed his eyes shut.

_Weird, weird, weird._

But it was also... _hot..._

“Su-Suga, I—”

“It’s okay if you come early again.” Sugawara’s breath feathered his ear and he shivered. “I’ll keep going. Make you come again and again.” His lips brushed the shell of his ear, followed by a light nip, a graze of teeth.

_Ohhhhh no…_

And Daichi was right. Just a few strokes later, he was already coming, releasing a gasping moan into the pillow as his body wracked with waves of ecstasy.

Sugawara kept his promise, only allowing him a few seconds to catch his breath before he was working him back up, steadily gyrating his own hips forward as his other hand underneath him teased and tugged on his nipple.

It was too much. Too many sensations, good as they may be, piling up on top of each other. Daichi couldn’t keep his voice down. He couldn’t form a rational thought as he gave himself over to the pleasure, never complaining when Sugawara mercilessly jerked him back into another orgasm despite not being fully recovered from the last one yet.

It was weird. _So weird_.

But _good_. Sugawara's- _Daichi's_\- hands on him felt good. They knew just how to touch him, fingers rubbing and twisting at his nipple just right to make him shiver and gasp. His rough palm stroking his shaft felt foreign but familiar, being _Daichi's_ but controlled by someone who knew this body better than the person currently inhabiting it.

_Damn him._

_He's just showing off now._

Just when he thought he couldn’t stand anymore, sobbing and twitching from his head to his toes, arms outstretched in front of him with palms braced against the wall, fingers curling, Sugawara’s teeth grazed the back of his neck. He was panting hard, thrusting with more force between his thighs.

“Dai… Daichi…” he whispered. “Tighter… close your legs tighter—”

Daichi did as he was told and Sugawara moaned, breath tickling the spot behind his ear. And even though he was exhausted and tingling with prickly overstimulation, Daichi found the energy to come one more time, crying out in painful pleasure.

Sugawara gave a few more thrusts, hips connecting hard with his ass, and moaned through his own orgasm, spilling over Daichi’s thighs.

_Weird, weird, weird, weird._

_But... so hot..._

Daichi's hands slipped off of the wall and he gulped, heart racing in his chest.

_Click._

Daichi honed in on the sound and he and Sugawara both looked over at the door as it swung open.

Sugawara’s roommate stepped into the room, eyes falling immediately on them where they lay in the bed.

Without missing a beat, he let out a long, drawn out sigh- like seriously way _too _long, so unnecessary- his expression slack and dull.

Humiliation exploded inside Daichi and he slapped his hands over his face, as if he could hide from the horrifying realization that Sugawara’s roommate just walked in on them with their dicks out.

“I just need to grab my gym shoes,” he said, voice tired. “Don’t mind me.”

Sugawara pulled the blanket up and over them and Daichi dragged it over his head, trying desperately to sink into the mattress and disappear.

“Going to the gym, huh?” Sugawara said, voice light and casual.

_I’m going to kill him._

“Hm.”

“Sounds fun. If you ever need a workout buddy, hit me up.”

_I’m going to KILL HIM._

“Yeah, sure. You're pretty fit. What's your bench max?"

"I don't recall."

"_One fifty kg,_" Daichi whispered underneath the blanket.

"One fifty kg," Sugawara repeated.

"Damn, dude that's like... elite. What's your squat?"

"Who's to say?"

Daichi jabbed Sugawara in the ribs. "_Two-ten kg._"

"Two-ten kg," Sugawara said.

"Shit, I don't think you'd benefit from working out with me."

"That's too bad."

"Tell me about it."

Daichi heard retreating footsteps and then the door clicked shut once more.

The blanket was tugged from his face and Daichi glared up at Sugawara, who leaned over him, grinning wide.

“Was it good for you?” he winked.

Daichi tried to hold his glare, lips twitching. In the end, he couldn’t manage it and sputtered with laughter.

“I’m in _hell!_” he shouted.

Sugawara just laughed and buried his face in the side of Daichi's throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry mom
> 
> Come yell at me on [Tumblr.](https://mooifyourecows.tumblr.com/)  
[it's hell to be you Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1dxIgb7vY4hEGQQuLgWZP2?si=J85ltFpbQcyWJTYvB0zWsQ)
> 
> Next Time:  
He finally gets it


	3. Do you understand?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything makes sense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moods:  
[You Don't Know Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UskSU5BoyZs)  
"I wanna ask you:  
Do you ever sit and wonder  
It's so strange that we could be together for  
So long, and never know, never care  
What goes on in the other one's head?  
Things I've felt but I've never said"
> 
> [Help Me Out](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JA2JdSP7wyg)  
"I need some temporary saving  
I need some, some uncomplicating  
Help me out  
'Cause I don't wanna do this on my own  
Help me out"

Sugawara didn’t even knock before pushing into his room, juggling a coffee in each hand.

He wasn’t surprised to see that Daichi was still in bed, curled up on his side with his face half buried in the pillow. He had picked up bad habits since getting stuck in Sugawara’s body. Apparently the urge to sleep late was more physical than mental. Where Sugawara was usually the one groaning over getting out of bed before noon, now he was up and ready to go by seven each morning, more awake than his own body had been in years.

It was kind of fun, barging in and pestering Daichi awake like he had been for the better half of that week. He got punched and kicked and cursed at, but it was fun to see Daichi- even if it wasn’t actually Daichi- struggling to be a human for once.

“Wakey, wakey,” Sugawara sang as he crossed the room and set the coffees on the night table.

Daichi didn’t stir, too far gone in the world of slumber.

Sugawara eagerly climbed into the bed with him, slipping under the blanket and scooting close to wrap him up in his arms.

Daichi mumbled and sank against his chest, face nuzzling into his neck.

This was fun too.

If Sugawara knew only one thing about his body, it was that it _loved _to cuddle,_ especially_ with Daichi’s body.

Daichi’s body was big, and Sugawara’s fit so perfectly tucked up against him. It was fun being Daichi in these cuddly situations even if he typically preferred to be the one being covered and snuggled in tight. He liked how soft and pliable Daichi was in his arms. He was like a cat, completely folding in to every available space and surrounding himself in Sugawara’s larger frame.

It was so stupid and cute and Sugawara couldn’t wait to tease Daichi about it.

So… vulnerable.

Sugawara trailed his hands down Daichi’s spine, splaying his fingers over his back with enough pressure to make a little moan escape his mouth before he burrowed deeper against his throat.

_Ahhhh…_

_I wanna take advantage of him…_

Daichi was so stupid. How could he leave himself so open to attack like this? Didn’t he know that it was practically impossible for total perverts like Sugawara to pass up an opportunity to cop a feel on vulnerable cuties like Daichi in Sugawara’s body?

He really shouldn't do it though.

How dirty.

How naughty.

But he did it anyway.

Daichi’s fault.

Sugawara’s hands made it to the seat of Daichi’s boxers and he squeezed.

_So soft._

_How come Daichi has a secret girlfriend when I’m over here with the softest butt in the world?_

Oh, he ruined his mood thinking about Daichi’s probably secret girlfriend again.

How could Daichi get a girlfriend when Sugawara was clearly so in love with him?

_Bad friend._

_Real bros wouldn’t get girlfriends when their main bro is crushing on them._

_Daichi is a bad friend._

He kneaded Daichi’s ass petulantly until he was squirming against him.

“Hmmm,” Daichi murmured against his throat. “Seven more minutes…”

Sugawara grumbled and nipped at the shell of his ear.

“Six more minutes,” Daichi pushed against his chest. A few seconds passed and he woke just a bit more. “Suga, stop groping me.”

“Technically I’m groping myself,” Sugawara muttered.

“Five more minutes.”

“I’ll let you have ten, if you let me keep doing this,” Sugawara said, squeezing both cheeks.

Daichi was silent for a moment and then leaned his face out of Sugawara’s throat. “Nuh uh.” He fidgeted and pushed against him. “Stop,” he said with a whine. “I don’t wanna get horny so early in the morning.”

“I’ll take care of it,” Sugawara offered with a sly smirk.

“Nooo, I’m hungry…”

Sugawara pursed his lips and finally ceased his groping, allowing Daichi to roll to his back and release a sigh. He watched him slowly wake up, face scrunching at the effort.

_How ugly._

But also… cute.

Because that was Daichi making that face and he was cute and that was cute.

Sugawara wondered if Daichi’s secret girlfriend even knew how cute Daichi was.

Probably not.

At least… he hoped not.

He hoped that Daichi only showed Sugawara the cute side of him. The soft and vulnerable side of him.

“Daichi, stay in bed with me all day,” Sugawara whispered.

“Are you gonna try and get me to do naughty things with you?”

“I’m insulted that you even have to ask.”

“I don’t, I just want to hear you admit that you’re a shameless bastard.”

“I’m a shameless bastard. Now lemme give you a butt massage.”

Daichi snorted and rubbed his eyes. “Gotta love your honesty.”

“Ohh?” Sugawara placed a hand on Daichi’s stomach, giving it a squeeze when he felt more cushion than had been there last week. “What else do you love about me?”

“What makes you think there’s anything else?” Daichi peeked through his fingers and gave him a smirk.

“Well I figured there’s gotta be _some _reason you still hang out with me.” Sugawara shrugged. A moment ticked by and he hummed. “Oh that’s right… you _don’t_. Do you?”

Daichi was silent for several seconds. And then he punched Sugawara in the chest and sat up.

“At least wait until I’ve drank my coffee before guilt tripping me.”

Sugawara pursed his lips and watched as Daichi crawled out of the bed and stumbled to the bathroom, scratching his stomach under his t-shirt. Once the door closed behind him, Sugawara sat up and sighed, running a hand through his short black hair. He missed having longer hair. He didn’t like the feeling of his forehead, ears, and neck being exposed at all times of the day.

He felt…

_Open for attack._

When Daichi returned to the room, yawning a giant yawn, Sugawara watched him stop at his closet and open the doors, gazing sleepily at the clothes inside. He yawned again as he pulled a hoodie and pair of sweatpants out, carrying them to the foot of the bed.

“I’m starving,” he mumbled as he pulled his t-shirt up over his head and glanced into the mirror next to the bed. “Today I’m getting _two_—” he froze.

Sugawara sipped his coffee and cocked an eyebrow.

“What?”

Daichi clamped his mouth shut and gulped, one hand pressing over his navel, just below his belly button.

“Do-don’t get mad…”

“Why would I—”

“Promise me you won’t get mad.”

Daichi looked towards him, expression stricken, eyes glossed over with a sheen of tears. Sugawara slid to the edge of the bed.

“I promise I won’t get mad. Now what’s wrong?”

Daichi gulped again and shakily pulled his hand away from his stomach. His finger trembled as he pointed at a pink, jagged stretch mark on the pale skin of Sugawara’s stomach, snaking up towards his belly button from under the waistband of his underwear.

“I’m sorry,” Daichi whispered. “Sorry. I didn’t mean… I just… your metabolism is so slow and I haven’t been working out and I can’t stop stress eating and—”

Sugawara let out a snort, cutting the stream of words short. He set his coffee aside and climbed to his feet. Daichi lowered his eyes in shame, pressing his hand over the stretch mark and hiding it from view.

Cute.

It was cute.

Daichi _had _put on quite a bit of weight in the short week that they had been switched. Sugawara honestly didn’t think it was possible to gain so much in such a short period of time, and yet Daichi had managed to pull it off. His cheeks were rounder than usual, his collarbones not as prominent.

“Sorry,” he said again, voice trembling.

Sugawara chuckled and walked up to him.

“Cute,” he said, instantly wrapping his arms around Daichi’s waist. “So squishy.” He squeezed him tight, nuzzling the side of his throat. “Let’s ditch class and snuggle all day.”

Daichi was silent, placing his hands on Sugawara’s shoulders.

“You’re not… mad?”

“I promised I wouldn’t be, didn’t I?” Sugawara pinched his body’s new modest muffin top, grinning at the way Daichi squirmed.

“But…”

“But what?”

“I dunno… I thought you would care.”

Sugawara hummed, fingers roaming over his skin. “I was getting too skinny anyway.”

“I thought you wanted to be a twink.”

Sugawara snorted and gave his neck a little nip, warming at the sound of his breathy and still somewhat nervous laugh.

“It’s okay,” Sugawara said. “If I decide to pursue the twink lifestyle then I’ll just go to the gym with you when we switch back and you can put me through the ringer.”

Daichi froze, going stiff in Sugawara’s arms.

“_Fuuuck_,” he hissed.

Sugawara pulled back and cocked an eyebrow. “What?”

Daichi stared at him with wide eyes. “Fuck! Suga! Fuck!”

“What?” Sugawara gripped his shoulders. “What’s wrong? Tell me!”

Daichi groaned, head dropping back. “This afternoon I’m supposed to max out my squat for my weights class!”

Sugawara stared at him quietly.

“God damn it,” Daichi groaned and pulled out of his grasp. “Why did this have to happen _this _week? Squat max _and _the Summit? Stupid universe.”

“Can you reschedule it?” Sugawara asked as Daichi pulled his hoodie on over his head.

“I probably _would_ be able to, if I wasn’t in the last slot in the class already.”

“I can pretend to be sick—”

“Won’t work.”

“I can fake a family emergency then?”

Daichi fell silent, lifting the sweatpants from the bed. He didn’t reply as he pulled the pants on and then turned towards the mirror, adjusting the hood at the back of his neck.

“No,” he finally said, voice soft.

Sugawara hesitated. “Then what should we do?”

Daichi cleared his throat and slipped past him to sit on the bed and grab his coffee from the night table. “It’ll be fine. You can take it. I have confidence in my body.”

“Oh yeah?” Sugawara sat next to him. “Do you have confidence in my _technique_? Because I sure as fuck don’t.”

Daichi pressed a hand over his eyes and let out a low curse. A gurgling sound came from his stomach and he groaned, hunching over his lap.

Guilt stung Sugawara’s conscience and he chewed on his bottom lip.

It was his fault.

It was all his fault that Daichi was feeling this way, so stressed out and miserable.

“Okay,” Sugawara said, placing a hand on Daichi’s thigh. “Hey, I know. Skip my classes today. Then come with me to the gym and train me how to properly squat!”

Daichi glanced up at him, face pale, eyes tired.

“You think that’ll be enough?” he mumbled.

“I have confidence in your body!” Sugawara wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close. “So long as I can get the technique right, your body won’t let you down!” He softened his voice. “And neither will I. Promise.”

Daichi released a long, slow breath and looked away.

“Okay.”

“Yeah?” Sugawara leaned forward to keep his face in his line of vision.

“Yeah,” Daichi cleared his throat. “Okay yeah. Let’s do it.”

“Alright!” Sugawara hopped to his feet and clapped. “That’s the spirit! Teach me how to squat, you beautiful Adonis!”

Daichi let out a snort and rubbed his eyes. “Okay, okay.” He hesitated, hand lowering and eyes darting into Sugawara’s face. “But…”

Sugawara smirked.

“Yeah, I know.” He turned for the door. “Breakfast first.”

* * *

Daichi was wheezing after just one lap around the track circling the gymnasium. Sugawara hovered at his side as he doubled over and groaned, hands on his trembling knees. Sugawara watched him quietly, wincing every time he coughed, the sound harsh in his lungs.

“How…” Daichi panted. “Are… you so… _out of shape_?”

Sugawara bared his teeth. “I’m in shape where it counts.”

Daichi groaned and straightened, face twisted in a sweaty grimace. “When was the last time you ran?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Sugawara said and they headed slowly towards the short hallway that would lead them to the weight room. “I run my mouth every day.”

Daichi rewarded his stupid joke with a breathy laugh and a low, “Shut up.”

In the weight room, Daichi walked Sugawara through stretches, tugging on his arms and legs and shoulders at every turn to correct his form.

It was cute to see him in his element like this. Daichi _belonged _in the gym. He lived and breathed strength and bettering himself and being stupidly, disgustingly fit and hot and… glistening with sweat… drops sliding down his bulging muscles…

Oops.

Sugawara had turned himself on again.

He watched Daichi bend at the waist and reach for his toes, nose scrunching and grey hair falling into his eyes.

“Hey, if I do well on this max, let’s do horny things as my reward,” Sugawara blurted out.

Daichi slowly straightened and then they both glanced across the weights room, spotting a pair of guys standing by the free weights, staring at them.

“Oh my god,” Daichi whispered.

One of the guys hummed and sucked on the mouth of a water bottle. When he lowered it, he wiped his lips with the back of his hand and said,

“Damn, Sawamura.”

“_Oh my god_.” Daichi rubbed his eyes.

Sugawara cleared his throat. “Oh… uh…” He floundered for a way to fix his mistake. “Did I say _horny_? I meant… _porny._”

The two guys blinked and didn’t respond.

“You know what? That’s not better,” Sugawara admitted. “I didn’t mean horny or porny. I meant—”

Daichi tried to stop him, “You’re only going to make it worse—”

“—_Whorey_.”

Daichi covered his eyes with a hand.

The others continued to stare, silent.

Sugawara nodded slowly. “I’m just going to stop talking. Before I make it worse.”

“Too late,” Daichi said wearily, giving him a glare. “This is as bad as it gets.”

Sugawara propped his hands up on his hips. “Well what’s wrong with doing horny things with your best friend, huh?” He lifted his nose at the others. “You tellin’ me you’ve never wanted to do horny things together? Fuck off, Liars.”

Daichi moved in front of him, lifting his hands. “Don’t listen to him. He’s… drunk.”

“At nine a.m.?” one of them asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“Yeah. I got him drunk because… I’m super irresponsible. I was like, _hey Daichi I know you have things to do today but I'm bored and annoying so here's some vodka in a water bottle, don't stop chugging until you say weird horny things to random people at the gym._”

They didn’t answer at first and Sugawara stifled a grin at the petulant whine in Daichi's voice.

Then one of them laughed. “Yeah that holds up. Shiro told me about that time he walked in on you _really going at_—”

“_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_” Daichi interrupted, waving his hands back and forth hurriedly before he could go on.

Sugawara did grin now, hiding it behind one hand.

“Hey, don’t let us spoil your fun now,” one guy said with a smirk. “You two have fun doing horny things together. Careful drunk lifting.”

They snickered and crossed the gym to the door, leaving them alone.

Daichi turned towards Sugawara with a dull expression.

Sugawara shrugged, lips twitching in amusement. “You heard them. So we’ll rendezvous in my room after the final for horny stuff?”

“Hell no.” Daichi twisted his torso, wincing. “I’m not doing any more horny stuff until I’m back in my own body.”

“And if we never change back?” Sugawara asked and then let out a snort. “Oh man good luck being celibate in _that _body. I wanna be there for when you tell The Duke that plan.”

Daichi paused, looking at him with an incredulous face. “_The Duke?_”

“Yeah that’s his name.”

“_You named your dick The Duke?_”

“Yeah I thought it sounded regal. It’s ironic. Ya know? Because he’s actually trashy.” Sugawara pointed at the front of Daichi’s gym shorts. “A total peasant.”

Daichi sputtered and pressed a hand over his stomach, twisted expression displaying how hard he was trying to keep himself under control. “Suga how the fuck am I supposed to live the rest of my life with the knowledge that you’ve named your dick _The Duke_?”

Sugawara grinned and followed as he made his way across the weight room to where the squat racks lined the mirrored wall. “I could… tell you what my roommate walked in on me doing that one time. That’ll easily replace The Duke as the worst thing you know about me.”

“God no, I want to go my whole life and never know about _that_.”

“You sure? It involves _sex toooooys_,” Sugawara sang.

“Oh my god.”

“Ask nicely and I’ll give you a hint about which ones they were.”

“_They? __Plural_?” Daichi looked horrified at first but then laughed in spite of himself, slapping a hand to his forehead. “You're the worst.”

“Hey!” Sugawara lifted his chin and leaned against one of the racks as Daichi went about adding weight to the bar. “University is the time for _self-discovery_. One of those discoveries being the male g-spot.”

“Oh thank _god_, you found it,” Daichi said, rolling his eyes. “Now you can draw up a map for your sexual partners and skip out on all that boring foreplay and acquire optimal nut rate.”

Sugawara gaped at him. “I can’t believe you actually said _optimal nut rate _and I don’t even get to hear you do it in your own voice. What a waste!”

Daichi grinned, hefting a large circular weight onto the bar. “And I’ll never say it again.”

“Nooo!”

Daichi moved around the rack and added the same weight to the opposite side.

“Okay, enough fooling around,” he said and maneuvered Sugawara into the rack. “I put on light weight for now, just to get you warmed up and doing the right motion.”

“Okay what do I do?” Sugawara faced the bar, eyes sliding over it to the mirrors beyond.

_Ohhhh hot._

Seeing Daichi- or at least his body- in his element, wearing workout clothes and about to lift… that was hot.

“Didn’t you take a weights class a few semesters ago?” Daichi stood behind him and glared at him through the mirror.

“Oh. Well. I sorta cheated.”

“How do you cheat in an exercise class? Did you suck the coach’s dick?”

“Do you think that would’ve worked? That sounds _way _easier than what I did!”

He felt a pinch at his back and let out a laugh.

“At the beginning,” Sugawara said, wrapping his fingers idly around the bar. “I pretended to be way weaker than I was. Then I did the bare minimum for the entire semester and beat my first max super easy.”

“Suga.”

He grinned.

“I’m so disappointed.” Daichi shook his head slowly.

Sugawara rolled his eyes. “Oh, whatever. Not everyone cares about how thick and scrumptious their thighs are like you do.”

Daichi snorted. “Okay. So, what you’re gonna wanna do is put your feet at a little bit wider than your hips…”

Daichi talked Sugawara through the basics of proper form and Sugawara followed his every instruction, committing them all to memory with almost painful intensity.

_Don’t fuck it up._

_I can’t fuck it up._

Sugawara already felt guilty for bringing this stress and anxiety onto Daichi. He couldn’t go ahead and mess up his life any more than he already had.

While Sugawara went through the warm-ups, a little uncertain at first but eventually feeling the muscle memory of the motion the more he did it, Daichi was silent, watching him from behind.

“_Eight_.” Sugawara racked the bar and ducked under it to face Daichi. “How was that?”

He hesitated and then spoke, voice rough, “Your back needs to be a little straighter. Wait here. I’ll grab you a belt.”

He turned on his heel and crossed the gym, eyes cast to the floor in front of his feet.

Sugawara watched him go momentarily and then turned back to the mirror.

He was stressing.

Sugawara could tell. When he got quiet like that, barely making eye contact and wearing that intensely thoughtful expression (though it was a little different in Sugawara’s body) he knew that Daichi was stressing.

_It’s all my fault._

Daichi took this type of stuff _seriously_. So much more seriously than Sugawara did. He cared almost too much about these things. He was far more concerned about the weight of expectations, whether they belonged to others or himself, on his shoulders and Sugawara just had to throw a wrench in his already stressful life.

To top it all off, Daichi probably destressed by…

He gulped.

_By seeing his cute, secret girlfriend._

Sugawara was such a piece of shit.

But… Daichi was too.

None of this would have happened if Daichi was just _honest _with him.

_I can take it._

Sugawara ran his thumbs over the rough texture of the lifting bar, staring at his reflection.

Before, maybe he couldn’t take it.

Before, if Daichi had come clean and told him that he was dating someone, crushing Sugawara’s dreams of them ever being together, Sugawara probably would have still wound up in that fountain, wishing to turn back time or to have been born a pretty girl that Daichi could have those feelings for instead.

But now…

Sugawara sighed and rubbed his eyes.

Maybe he had matured. A little bit.

Daichi returned and passed him a thick black belt.

“Put that around your waist,” he said. “It’ll help stabilize your core.”

Sugawara did as he said, letting Daichi adjust it when he pulled it too tight. Sugawara watched his face as he buckled it for him. His expression was blank, but there were dark circles around his bloodshot eyes.

He was stressing.

Sugawara swallowed the lump in his throat and then playfully ruffled Daichi’s hair, mussing it into a scraggly tumbleweed.

“Quit worrying, Daichi!” he said cheerfully, pinching his cheeks. “It’s gonna be fine! I’m gonna become a master in no time and then I’m gonna blow your last record away!”

Daichi’s lips pressed together and he looked away. “Yeah…”

“I’m already gettin’ it down _easy_,” Sugawara said, turning back to the bar. “Your body knows what it’s doing, even if I don’t. So don’t worry, okay?”

Daichi was silent and Sugawara inhaled a deep breath, preparing to duck under the bar for another set of warm-up reps.

“Suga…”

He paused, glancing over his shoulder in the reflection of the mirror. Daichi moved behind him, out of his view, except for a few stray locks of grey hair.

“Why…” he said, voice soft. “Why are you doing this?”

Sugawara cocked an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“Having me skip your classes constantly this week… just to help me… why? Why would you do that? Aren't your classes just as important as mine?”

Sugawara met his own gaze in the mirror. He dragged his eyes over Daichi’s features, his stern brow, his square jaw, his chapped lips.

It wasn't a huge revelation, definitely not the one he needed to break this curse, but over the past week, Sugawara had come to understand at least one thing about his best friend.

Daichi stressed. He worried about his grades, his reputation, his relationships, his future.

His girlfriend too. Probably.

And Sugawara couldn’t even begin to relate to those feelings.

Sugawara couldn’t relate to having things in his life that were more important to him than his relationship with his best friend.

_I wanna see Daichi._

_I wanna talk to Daichi._

_I wanna be with Daichi._

As pathetic as it was, Sugawara couldn’t think of anything more important than that.

He gulped and lowered his gaze to the bar, staring at the shining metal in which his reflection was distorted, unclear.

“_You're_ important,” he finally mumbled. “The most important. Probably. So things that are important to you are twice as important to me.”

Neither of them spoke for long seconds and Sugawara cleared his throat.

_Stupid._

_Why don't you go ahead and confess too, while you're at it?_

He wrapped his hands around the bar. “Anyway, let’s get back to—”

Before he could duck under, arms circled his waist and Daichi pressed close to his back. He felt his face bury against the back of his neck and heat flushed through him. He covered Daichi’s arms with his own, savoring the hug for long seconds.

“Thanks,” Daichi mumbled.

_Ohhhh._

_I’m so in love with you._

_Bastard._

_Stupid Daichi._

Sugawara sucked in a shaky breath, knowing full well that Daichi could feel how difficult the action was.

“Does this mean we can do horny things after—”

Daichi pinched Sugawara’s side and twisted.

Sugawara laughed and hopped away from him. “So mean!”

Daichi straightened and cleared his throat. There was color back in his cheeks as he lifted his chin and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Okay, enough playing around.”

“You started it—”

“Are you gonna squat or what?”

Sugawara grumbled, but in the end couldn’t stifle his smile.

“Alright. Let’s do this.”

* * *

A growl emanated from Daichi’s stomach and he winced.

That was the loudest one yet.

He pressed a hand to the front of his hoodie as if that would prevent the rumbling that vibrated from his belly.

Days had passed since his and Sugawara's... _weird _sexual encounter. He had managed to convince this body that eating was a better alternative to masturbation so that they wouldn't have to do it again but he wasn't sure if he was thankful or disappointed about that development.

Sure, stress eating was less awkward and embarrassing than getting jerked off by your best friend piloting your body... but was it as fun?

Definitely not.

But when everything was as jumbled and fucked up as it was at the moment, Daichi didn't have the energy to spare on the confusion of doing _that _with the love of his life and not knowing what it meant for them.

So stuffing his face with food every time the mood struck him was just going to have to suffice instead.

But despite overeating for the past several days, Daichi was still _starving_.

Not good.

Daichi had definitely messed up Sugawara's body, screwing with his appetite like he had.

“Back again, huh?” Kimura, the canteen worker, called to him as Daichi approached the counter. “I’ve seen you more this week than the entire last two semesters combined.”

“I’m stress eating,” Daichi admitted.

“Carry on then. What can I get you this time?”

“Give me your biggest Wanpaku sandwich.”

Kimura smiled. “Huh. That’s Sawamura’s regular lunch order. You guys are really similar, you know that?”

“I’ll also need your hottest hot sauce,” Daichi added after a moment's hesitation. “Like, stomach searing hot sauce. I know you’ve got some. Don’t be stingy.”

Kimura snorted. “Never mind. Maybe you two _aren’t _so similar.”

Daichi watched him collect his food, drumming his fingers on the countertop. He couldn’t explain it. While he still seemed to enjoy most of the food he enjoyed in his own body, the flavors felt… muted. He had gotten addicted to drowning them in spicy sauces and salsas that he wouldn’t dare touch with a two meter pole in his own body.

“Anything else?” Kimura set the plate with the sandwich and the packets of hot sauce on a tray in front of him.

“I’ll take a water and…” He eyed the fresh melon pan in the glass case next to the cash register. “One of those.”

“Gotcha.” Kimura added the new items. “Enjoy.”

Daichi mumbled his thanks and grabbed the tray. He carried it across the canteen to an empty table near the windows and fell into a chair, setting the tray in front of him with a sigh.

He was exhausted.

And starving.

How did Sugawara do it?

Daichi felt yanked one direction after another. He had too many classes. Too many people knew him by name and stopped him in the halls to talk.

It’s not like Daichi didn’t know that Sugawara was a popular guy. He was social and extroverted. He had always been like that. It made sense that people loved him, waved exuberantly when they saw him, stopped him to have conversations about things Daichi knew nothing about.

It was totally normal.

Even if it did make him feel a little bit… really shitty.

Because _holy crap _Sugawara was so much more popular than he even realized. Everyone _loved _him.

That morning, the girl in charge of the laundromat who Daichi had seen numerous times but never said more than two words to had pulled him aside to rave about a date she had gone on with a guy Sugawara supposedly set her up with and Daichi was forced to just smile and nod along, completely lost and confused.

Sugawara had so many friends. Guys from the kyudo club. Girls from the basketball club. Members of the jazz band, the film club, those punk looking guys who smoked near the amphitheater, girls in the art program who teased him about posing nude for them, a ring of old engineering sensei who apparently compete in a robot fighting ring twice a semester…

With so much going on at all times, how the hell did Sugawara always make time for Daichi?

_Why _the hell did he always make time for Daichi?

He clearly had more than enough options to choose from. People who appeared to be _far _more interesting than Daichi.

So then… _why_?

He took a dejected bite of his sandwich, the burst of delicious flavor on his tongue doing nothing to cheer him up from his sudden depression.

“Sugawara-kun!”

_Oh great._

Maybe he should have just taken his food upstairs and ate in his room.

Daichi glanced towards the voice, chewing. He blinked when he recognized the girl approaching, giving him a small wave. It was a girl from his Anatomy class who sat near him. Amano-san. He had only had a few conversations with her in the past, and had been her partner during a lab, but beyond letting her borrow his notes, they didn’t have much of a relationship.

Did Sugawara know her?

“Oo, that looks yummy!” she said with a bright voice, stopping next to his table.

Daichi finished chewing his bite and set his sandwich down, wiping a bit of hot sauce from his finger with a napkin.

“What’s up?” he asked, keeping the dread from his face over the annoying fact that he was having to fake yet another conversation.

Amano cleared her throat into her fist. Her cheeks were suddenly pink and she tugged on a lock of her short hair, eyes darting away.

_Uh oh…_

Daichi wasn’t about to get confessed to… was he?

He kind of figured something like this might happen eventually. He was in Sugawara’s body, after all. And Sugawara was beautiful. He was cute and funny and everyone liked him and…

Oh, his stomach was hurting again.

_This sucks_.

“So…” Amano said and Daichi flinched. “This is probably going to sound weird… considering you and I have never really talked before…” She hesitated another moment, meeting his eyes again shyly. “But uhm, I was wondering…”

_Ohhhh no._

_I feel sick._

_I’m going to throw up._

“Does Sawamura have a girlfriend?”

Daichi froze.

_Wait, what?_

She was asking… about Daichi? But why? She had never shown any sort of interest in him before. Why all of a sudden…

_Oh._

Daichi gulped. “Daichi?”

“Yeah,” Amano said. “I was thinking about asking him out but I didn’t know if he was already seeing someone and so I thought maybe I’d check first before I embarrass myself. Is that stupid?” She pressed her hands to her face. “Oh my god it’s stupid, isn’t it?”

Daichi cleared his throat. “No… no it’s not stupid.” He inhaled a deep, quivering breath. “I’m sorry. Daichi isn’t single.”

She stared at him for a moment and then let out a sigh, shoulders slumping. “Crap,” she said. “I’m glad I checked… that would have been so embarrassing…”

Daichi chewed on the inside of his cheek.

A moment passed and she straightened again. “Oh well. I’ll get over it!”

_Oh thank god._

“Though I’m a little curious…” Amano pursed her lips. “Did he just start dating recently?”

“Uhm…”

“Because like… he just seems different all of a sudden. Maybe it’s because he’s found someone?”

Daichi forced a smile, swearing to lecture Sugawara later.

“I guess so,” he said.

She hummed. “Well… alright then. Thanks Sugawara-kun. Sorry to interrupt your lunch!” She gave him a wave and he returned it.

He watched her walk away, heart slowing from its panicked state the farther away she got.

_That sucked._

_Stupid Suga._

Just what was he _doing_ in his body? Or was it just his natural charisma? The charisma that made him popular with literally every single person he came into contact with?

Daichi rubbed his eyes and tried to put it out of his head, deciding to finish eating and then go take a nap in Sugawara’s room before his next class.

He got through his meal without incident and discarded his trash. It wasn’t until he was in the hallway of Sugawara’s floor that he was stopped once more.

“Yo, Sugawara!”

_God damn it._

He turned to the voice and blinked. Because it was yet _another_ person that Daichiknew. This time it was Hirai, one of the guys that Daichi played sports with before Calculus.

“Hey,” Daichi greeted him.

Hirai walked up to him and stopped, rubbing the back of the neck.

“Sorry to come talk to you outta the blue and all,” he said. “But you and Sawamura are close, right?”

…

_What the hell._

“Uhm, yeah, we’ve been best friends since high school,” Daichi said.

“Right. Cool. Uh… is he single by chance?”

_What the fuck._

Two in one day?

Two in one _hour?_

_Are you kidding me_?

_What the hell is going on?_

“Sorry,” Daichi said, mouth dry. “He’s not.”

“Huh.” Hirai propped his hands up on his hips. “No kiddin’. Bummer.”

"Uhm," Daichi said. "You... why are you asking?"

"Why else?" Hirai cocked an eyebrow. "Was thinkin' about asking him out."

_What the hell._

Daichi cleared his throat. "If you don't mind me asking... why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to ask him out all of a sudden?"

Hirai eyed him quietly for a moment before humming and looking up the hall.

"Dunno," he admitted. "Lately he's just been... lookin' pretty good. Kinda... sexy."

"_How_?"

Hirai gave him an amused look. "You don't think so?" When Daichi clamped his mouth shut, he chuckled. "I dunno man. Just recently he's piqued my interest. But if he's already dating someone, I'll back off." He eyed him closely and then smirked. "So you can calm down. I won't steal him."

Daichi's cheeks burned and Hirai's smirk stretched into a grin, clearly misreading his reaction.

"Gotcha," Hirai snorted. "Alright, thanks anyway, Sugawara. I'll see you around." He gave him a wink and slapped his shoulder before turning and heading down the corridor.

Daichi waited until he had disappeared around the corner before fumbling his phone from his pocket and dialing Sugawara’s number.

It was picked up after two rings.

“_Yeah?_”

“Where the fuck are you?” Daichi hissed into the phone.

“_Uhm… your room?_”

Daichi glanced up the hallway. “_My, _my room? Or like… your my room.”

“_Your… your room. Sawamura Daichi’s room. Why? What’s going o—_”

Daichi hung up. He traveled down the two floors to his room and barged in without knocking.

Sugawara was stretched out on his side, wearing only a pair of navy blue boxer briefs as he thumbed through Daichi’s economics notes, head propped up in one hand. Daichi flushed at the sight of his near naked form. Did he _always _lounge around like that? Just how much time did Sugawara spend inappropriately looking at or touching Daichi's body?

“Sup,” Sugawara said, scratching his leg with his toes. “Oh, good news. I can now say with one hundred percent certainty that Economics is your most boring class. And yes, that’s including Calculus—”

“Suga, what the _hell_?”

“Hm?”

Daichi walked farther in the room and stood in front of him. “I just had _two _people ask me if I was single.”

“Wow, brag much? Don’t get cocky. Getting confessed to is a regular occurrence when you’re a hot piece of ass,” he waved a hand at Daichi.

“No.” Daichi rubbed his temples. “Not _you-"_

"Oh, so you agree? You think I'm a hot piece of ass?"

Daichi ignored him and went on, "_Me_. Two people from my classes walked up to me, Sugawara Koushi, and asked if _Sawamura Daichi _is single.”

Sugawara paused, looking up at him. “Well. Good for you, I guess?”

“What have you been doing in my body?”

He cocked an eyebrow. “What makes you think this is because of _me_? Maybe they were already crushing on you before?”

Daichi shook his head. “No way. We had perfectly normal relationships. I would have noticed if they were crushing on me.”

“Oh, you’d _notice_ huh?” Sugawara grumbled, looking back at Daichi’s notes. “Yeah right.”

Daichi stepped forward and closed his notebook before tossing it to the floor.

“Hey, I was reading that.”

“Tell me what you’ve been doing in my body.”

Sugawara sighed and flopped onto his back, lifting one leg up and leaning it against the wall.

“I haven’t been doing anything weird,” he said, stroking over his thigh. “I barely even talk to anybody. And when I do, it’s after they start talking to me first.”

“How have you been talking to them?”

“I dunno! Like normal!” Sugawara glared at the ceiling. “I’ve just been mimicking you!”

Daichi’s mouth went dry. “Wha-what?”

“Yeah. Isn’t that what I’m supposed to do? _Be _you? So nobody gets suspicious?”

"How... how do you talk to people?" Daichi stammered.

Sugawara shrugged. "Like how you talk to me. Why?"

“No… no, no, no, no…” Daichi pressed the heels of his hands against his temples.

Sugawara glanced towards him, cocking an eyebrow.

“Suga you can_not _talk to people the way I talk to you,” he said, voice trembling.

Sugawara scowled and sat up. “Why not?”

“Because! For the past few years I’ve been—” Daichi clamped his mouth shut to keep the next words from tumbling out.

_Flirting with you._

Sugawara stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

Daichi groaned and collapsed onto the bed. He leaned over his lap and rested his face in his hands.

“You just… can’t. You’re my best friend. I treat you differently than everyone else.”

Sugawara was silent for a moment before mumbling, “Well how was I supposed to know that?”

Daichi sighed. “Just don’t do it from now on.”

“Hmm… ‘kay.”

Neither of them spoke for long seconds.

Daichi’s stomach hurt.

How long were they going to have to suffer this torture?

“So uhm…” Sugawara said. “I forgot to tell you this but... Sasaki talked to me the other day…”

Daichi glanced over at him.

“He said he won’t take over as leader for you.”

His stomach hurt.

Sugawara leaned over the side of the bed and fetched his Economics notes. He lifted it and gave Daichi a hesitant smile.

“So… teach me Economics?”

Daichi rubbed his face.

“_Fuck._”

* * *

Coach kept looking at him.

Daichi gulped and pretended like the stares weren’t making him nervous. He knew it was unusual that he was there. Maxing out for a grade wasn’t really a… spectator’s sport. But he wasn’t protesting, so Daichi stayed where he was, standing off to the side while Sugawara hummed and added weight to the bar at the squat rack.

His stomach hurt.

Despite spending a fair amount of time training Sugawara on the proper squatting technique… Daichi’s anxiety was eating him from the inside out.

Too much. It was too much.

Why did it have to be _this _week?

Of all the weeks that Sugawara could have cursed them with some weird voodoo magic… why _this one_?

Daichi had trained so hard for this one max. He was so close to beating the school record and this was the week that he had planned to get his name up on that board.

_Why this week?_

In class, he had hit ten kg above the previous record, numerous times. He was so confident that he would blow it away this time and now… he had to rely on Sugawara to do it for him.

_Damn it._

It’s not that Daichi didn’t trust Sugawara.

He just… _didn’t trust him_.

At all.

There was no chance that he would beat the record for him today. Daichi accepted that. He just hoped that he managed to beat his past max so that he could keep his grade in the favorable range this semester.

_I’ll beat the record another day._

_It’s fine._

Daichi’s stomach hurt.

It wasn’t fair. Why did it have to be this week? Because Daichi didn’t _want _to wait for another day. If he did it this semester, he would not only beat the record in weight, but also in the age of the lifter. He was _three years younger _than the guy whose name was up on that board right now.

_Three years._

He’d be the youngest person on the record board if he could do it now.

_Why did it have to be this week?_

“You ready, Sawamura?”

Daichi opened his mouth and almost answered, but Sugawara cut him off before he could.

“Ready!”

He said it too exuberantly, expression bright as he took his place behind the bar. Daichi wouldn’t have said it like that. He would have said, “_Yes Coach,_” in a low and serious tone, completely focused on what he was about to do.

Coach didn’t seem to care, or notice, and clicked his pen.

“Alright, you’re starting at two-fifteen kg. That’s five more than your last max.” He scribbled on his clipboard and then stood to the side, dropping into a crouch. “Go when you’re ready.”

Sugawara gave Daichi a look and he gulped.

_You can do it._

_Just one squat and you’re done._

Sugawara smiled and flashed him a thumbs up, almost as if he had heard his thoughts. He faced forward once more and sucked in a deep breath.

Daichi chewed on his thumbnail and watched his body duck under the bar and lift it up on his shoulders. He took a step back, slightly unsteady.

_You can do it._

_You can do it._

Daichi crossed his arms over his chest, hands squeezing into fists.

Sugawara paused, giving himself a moment to reset, like Daichi had told him to do.

And then he was lowering down and Daichi held his breath.

_Lower… lower… c’mon get parallel…_

“Up,” Coach said once Sugawara’s thighs were parallel with the floor.

Sugawara’s brow furrowed, his lips pressing tight, and then he straightened into a standing position once more and stepped forward to drop the bar into the rack.

Daichi released his breath, entire body going weak with relief.

He did it. It wasn’t much. Only five kg more than his last max, much lower than what Daichi was hoping to accomplish were he in his own body… but he did it.

It was just going to have to be good enough.

“Good work Sawamura. What’s the plan? Gonna leave it there or go for more?”

“I’m gonna go for more.”

Daichi blinked.

Wait, what?

He watched Sugawara move around the rack and slide more weight onto the bar.

Wait.

That wasn’t the plan.

He only had to beat his last max. So long as he did that, Daichi would be able to keep his good grade in the class.

“Give me a sec, Coach. I need to grab some quick moral support first.”

Coach chuckled. “Take your time.”

Sugawara left the rack and walked up to Daichi.

“What are you doing?” he asked in a low voice.

“That was super easy!” Sugawara whispered back. “It’d be such a waste to settle with just five kg over!”

Daichi gulped.

“What’s the heaviest you’ve managed to lift?” Sugawara grabbed the water bottle from the floor at Daichi’s feet and twisted the lid off.

Daichi rubbed the back of his neck. “I did two-forty last week…”

Sugawara’s eyes flew wide. “See! No way I’m settling with _two-fifteen. _That’s weak. Weak, Daichi. Well, okay, not _weak_. It’s like… literally _triple _my body weight so whatever. Fuck you and your massive, sexy, scrumptious titan thighs and all that shit. But _still_.”

Daichi watched him for a moment, stomach twisting.

“You… really don’t have to. I’m fine with just passing the class—”

“I _want _to!” Sugawara took a drink of the water and twisted the cap back on. “I don’t think I can do the whole two-forty, but I think I can get close. Two-fifteen was _cake."_

Daichi hesitated, chewing on his bottom lip.

"At least let me try," Sugawara insisted.

Daichi sighed and rubbed his temples. “Okay.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Go for it. Remember to keep your eyes up. Shoulders back.” Daichi’s heart rate kicked up with excitement and anticipation. “Stand up like you’re driving your feet into the floor.”

Sugawara nodded. “Got it.”

“Take a few big breaths before you do it. Calm yourself down.”

“Yep.”

“And—”

“Daichi, trust me.” Sugawara gripped Daichi’s shoulders and smiled. “I’m not gonna let you down.”

Daichi gulped. “Okay.”

Sugawara released him and winked. “Wish us luck.”

“Good luck…”

Sugawara returned to the rack.

“I’m ready for round two, Coach,” he said, flexing his biceps.

“Atta boy. That’s what I like to hear.” He crouched down, writing on his clipboard. “You’ve bumped up to two twenty-five. Go ahead whenever you’re ready.”

Daichi moved close to the rack, wringing his hands together anxiously. He wished he could take his place.

_I want to do it._

The thought of leaving this up to Sugawara made his stomach hurt but he pushed the ache away. He would trust him. He decided to trust him. And even if he failed, it was okay. He still beat his last max. And that was good enough.

Daichi swore it was good enough.

Sugawara lifted the bar onto his shoulders and stepped back, nose scrunching slightly.

_You can do it._

Daichi held his breath.

Sugawara hesitated, then slowly lowered. He stuttered, almost didn’t drop low enough, but then he dipped the final few centimeters and Coach was giving him the okay to stand and he was upright once more.

Daichi released his breath and fidgeted from foot to foot.

Good. Sugawara was doing good.

Two hundred and twenty-five kg was a good weight. Better than good. Especially at Daichi’s age. At Daichi’s weight class. That was great. He was proud. He’d be happy if Sugawara wanted to quit there.

He swore he would.

“I’m gonna try for more,” Sugawara said to Coach, breath slightly hitched, and Daichi gritted his teeth to keep a happy squeak at bay.

He _swore _it wasn’t that important. Really. It was already so good that Sugawara had done this much but…

“You’re only five kg away from the record,” Coach pointed out. “Wanna try and beat it?”

Sugawara hesitated, then went to add more weight. “Hell yeah.”

Daichi’s heart leapt.

He moved closer, hands clammy.

_You can do it._

_You can do it._

_I can do it._

_I know I can._

Sugawara took a few moments to collect himself. He rolled his shoulders and twisted his torso. He lifted one foot up and held his shoe against his butt, then switched and did it to his other leg.

Daichi smiled.

That was how Daichi stretched and loosened up. His body was taking over now. His muscle memory was overriding Sugawara’s inexperience and _he could do it._

Sugawara- _Daichi- _could do this and he knew it.

“Two thirty-five,” Coach said. “That’s five kg over the record. Good luck.”

Sugawara shook his hands out one more time and then slipped under the bar. He lifted it, baring his teeth momentarily, and stepped back.

He hesitated, inhaling a deep breath, and then slowly squatted down. His legs shook infinitesimally and Daichi bit down on his bottom lip.

_Come on, come on, come on… we can do it…_

Sugawara paused, not quite low enough yet and Daichi swallowed a groan. When he finally dipped the final distance into a full squat, Coach didn’t even have time to tell him he was good before he shifted forward and dropped the bar onto the metal braces on either side of him.

Sugawara let out a growl and rolled to his knees in order to duck under the bar and stand once more.

Daichi tried not to let his disappointment show on his face as Sugawara and Coach worked together to lift the bar back up into the rack.

“Let me try again,” Sugawara said, voice heavy with determination.

“Try as many times as you like,” Coach said. “Or if you need, you can take off 2.5—”

“No, I can do it.”

Coach’s lips twitched into a crooked smile. “Let’s see it then.”

Sugawara stretched again, shaking his arms and legs out. He glanced over at Daichi and the stoic, determined expression disappeared, replaced by a bright grin.

“Feel free to cheer me on, Suga.”

Daichi warmed, chest and stomach filling with heat.

“Okay,” he said.

Sugawara hummed, grin sliding into a mischievous smirk. “Like… _You can do it, Daddy._ There’s no way I’ll fail if you say that.”

_Bastard._

Daichi swallowed a laugh and moved close enough to give his shoulder a light shove. “Shut up, Idiot.”

Sugawara’s smile softened and even though it was Daichi’s face…

Daichi gulped.

_I love you._

_Bastard._

_I love you._

Sugawara rested for a few more moments and then got into position.

“You can do it,” Daichi said. When Sugawara gave him an expectant look over his shoulder, he finished with, “_Daichi_.”

“Boo.” Sugawara grinned.

Daichi smiled.

Coach crouched down and waited as Sugawara got under the bar again and moved back in place.

“Keep your eyes up,” Daichi murmured.

Sugawara found a spot high on the mirror and stared at it, inhaling deep. All three of them fell deathly silent as he lowered down.

He went down, down, down, and it seemed like it took forever, but then Coach called out, “Up!”

Sugawara’s face screwed up, teeth bared.

“You can do it,” Daichi said, leaning forward. “Push, push, push!”

A growl sounded from Sugawara’s chest and he started to rise.

“Come on!” Daichi urged. “Go, go!”

The growl turned into a shout, gaining volume as he lifted higher and higher, legs shaking.

Excitement burned and buzzed inside Daichi. “_Go! Push! You’re almost there! You can do it!_”

“_AAAHHHH!_” Sugawara made the final surge upwards until he was standing upright once more, legs locked.

“_YEAH!_” Daichi jumped into the air. “_YEAH! YOU DID IT! YOU DID IT!_”

Sugawara belted out gasping laughter and slammed the bar back into the rack. He whirled towards Daichi and then squealed, the noise sounding _ridiculous _in Daichi’s voice but he didn’t even care, didn't even feel embarrassed.

“_I DID IT!_” Sugawara hopped up and down, throwing his arms up into the air.

“_YEAH!_”

Sugawara darted out from the rack and bolted towards him. Daichi threw his arms out wide and Sugawara leapt into his chest, nearly bowling him over to the floor. They stumbled backwards, laughing and cheering until tears pinched the corners of Daichi’s eyes.

“_WE DID IT!_” Sugawara wrapped his arms around Daichi’s middle and lifted him high into the air, still hopping.

Daichi was so happy, he could kiss him.

He _wanted_ to kiss him.

Even though it would be weird, and it would be Daichi’s lips he would be kissing… he wanted to.

Daichi wanted to tell him he loved him. He wanted to kiss him.

But he just hugged him around the neck instead, squeezing his eyes shut.

And it was enough.

He swore it was enough.

* * *

“Oh no.”

Sugawara stared at the screen of his cell phone.

“Ohhhhh no. Oh no.”

“Stop,” Daichi said.

“Ohhhhhhhh no, no, no, no, _no_.”

“Suga _stop_. What is it? What’s wrong?”

Sugawara slowly lowered his phone to the table and looked up at Daichi, sitting across from him with a scone in one hand, chopsticks holding a sausage in the other.

“Suga, don’t just stare at me. Tell me what’s wrong.” Daichi took a bite out of the sausage, expression anxious.

Sugawara cleared his throat. “Okay so don’t freak out…”

“I’m freaking out.”

“Please don’t freak out.”

Daichi finished off the sausage and immediately bit into the scone. “Just tell me.”

Sugawara hesitated. “Nah… no. Don’t worry about it. I’ll handle it.”

“_Handle what?_”

He winced. “I… I might have a date tonight.”

Daichi’s arms dropped to the table with a thud.

“Suga today is the Summit. You don’t have time for a date. And anyway, who the fuck—”

“No. No. Not Daichi.” He gulped, giving Daichi a nervous glance. “_You. _Suga.”

Daichi stared at him.

Then stared at him some more.

By the time he finally looked away, Sugawara was sweating.

“I didn’t realize you were dating,” Daichi mumbled, pinching another sausage with his chopsticks.

“I’m not,” he said. “Not really. I just… there’s this guy in my environmental science class and he asked me out and we planned a date for tonight and I completely forgot about it but he just texted me a reminder that he’ll pick me up at seven and _please _don’t look at me like that.”

Daichi lowered his eyes again, chewing the sausage.

“It’s fine,” he said, voice icy.

Sugawara recognized that tone.

“Oh my god,” he groaned. “Don’t you dare turn my own passive aggression on me.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Daichi said. “I said it’s fine.”

“You say it’s fine but I know it’s _not _fine because I never mean that it’s fine when _I _say it like that—”

“It’s fine.”

Sugawara dropped his head back. “Daichi!”

He didn’t acknowledge him, continuing to eat his breakfast with a blank expression.

Sugawara sighed and rubbed his eyes. “I’ll just cancel it.” He lifted his phone again. “I’ll tell him that something came up. Or that I’m sick.”

“Like he’d believe that.”

“Well it’s better than—”

“I’ll go.”

Sugawara blinked, thumbs hovering over the keyboard on his phone screen. When he slowly lifted his eyes to Daichi, he didn’t meet his stare, instead swapping his chopsticks for onigiri.

“What?”

“It’s not a big deal, right?” Daichi said. “I’ll go on your date. It’s not like I have plans tonight anyway. And getting a free meal is better than waiting around to hear how you ruin the Summit for me.”

Sugawara scowled. “Hey, I might not ruin it.”

“Hmhm.”

Daichi took a bite from the onigiri, eyes staring off across the canteen.

Sugawara gulped.

He didn’t understand him. Every time things started to go better and they were getting along and having fun...

“Fine,” he said, voice low. “Go on the date. I don’t care.”

“Good.”

“Good.”

Sugawara darkened his phone screen and tossed the device across the table. It clattered onto Daichi’s tray.

“You’ll need that,” he said. “In case he calls. His name is Fumizuki. But I call him Fumi.”

Daichi reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. “Here,” he offered it to him. “I wrote up notes in it for the Summit.”

Sugawara took it and shoved it into his pocket. “Okay.” He stood and grabbed his tray. “Have fun on your date.”

“I will.”

“Good.”

“_Good_.”

Sugawara turned and carried his tray to the garbage can to dispose of his half eaten breakfast.

_Stupid Daichi._

_Stupid Daichi._

What was his _problem?_

Getting short with Sugawara for having a date? Like he totally didn’t have his secret girlfriend?

_Stupid Daichi._

Sugawara ditched his tray on top of the garbage can and headed for the door, head ducked. Tears stung his eyes and he wiped at them with the back of his wrist.

_Stupid Daichi._

He just wanted to understand him.

* * *

“Kimi will you please calm down?”

Sugawara looked up from the notes pulled up on his phone screen to watch one of his partners in the middle of what looked like a mild panic attack, being unsuccessfully calmed by Sasaki.

“There are so many people here,” she squeaked, wide eyes darting around the large gymnasium in which the mock Summit had been set up. “And they… they all look like they know what they’re doing… what do we do?”

“It’s going to be fine,” Sasaki said, holding her shoulders. “All we need is a passing grade on our participation here and then we’ll be done. I think we can score plenty of points off of the two quizzes that we don’t have to do anything too extraordinary anywhere else.”

Sugawara cocked an eyebrow and looked back down at the notes in his hand.

_My partners are useless._

_Sasaki is smart and will do well on the quizzes but has zero social skills. Don’t let him talk to people because he will 100% piss them off. Kimi will probably be too anxious to be of any use in negotiations but she’s killer at debate so if by chance our proposal gets into the debate, let her represent the team._

Sugawara glanced again at his partners. Kimi was wailing, tears streaming down her cheeks and Sasaki was shaking her, demanding she calm down immediately.

He went back to the notes.

_Don’t worry about winning. We have no chance. Just don’t do anything to stand out._

Sugawara shoved the phone into his pocket and fell into one of the three chairs at their table. He ran his eyes idly over the handmade display stating facts about Jamaica, the country their group was representing.

The gymnasium was bustling. Students buzzed about, wearing personalized blazers with their countries’ flags stitched onto the back and both sleeves. Sugawara plucked a piece of lint off of his own black blazer and then tapped one of the painted wooden disks on the table in front of him.

He itched to do something. They were the only group to not leave the vicinity of their table and Sugawara was beginning to wonder if they ever would.

Weren’t they supposed to like… trade and barter? Make deals?

“Hey Sasaki, what are we supposed to be doing right now?” he asked, running his thumb over one of the disks.

Sasaki sighed and gave him a glare. “Everyone is trying to get enough of those disks,” he nodded at the one in Sugawara’s hand. “To get a chance to debate their proposal.”

Sugawara hummed.

“Ours don’t count towards us,” Sasaki said. “We can give those ones out to other people we think deserve to be in the debate. Or I suppose we can trade them for a promise of a group’s resources later.”

“Bartering. Got it. And we want to be in the debate, right?” Sugawara stood, stuffing the disks into the pocket of his blazer.

Sasaki snorted. “As if we stand a chance. Did you even see France?”

All three of them glanced across the gym to where the French table was surrounded by students, trading their disks for sweet treats the French team happily passed out.

“Oh no way, bribery is allowed?” Sugawara said.

“Only first world countries are allowed to do it,” Sasaki said, contempt in his voice. “To illustrate privilege.”

Sugawara stared at the French table with a hum.

“So this whole thing is set up that the probability of anything other than a First World country winning is extremely low.”

“Correct.”

“And we are…”

“A developing Third World country.”

“Fucking fantastic.” Sugawara turned. “I’m gonna go get disks.”

“Wait!” Sasaki chased after him. “Don’t bother with the disks,” he said, grabbing Sugawara’s arm. “There’s no way we can get enough to get into the debate so we might as well trade ours for other things. Resources and—”

“That’s coward talk.” Sugawara dragged his eyes across the gym, hunting for his first victim. “We’ll get into the debate. Kimi will blow away the competition. And we’ll slaughter France. I’ve decided they are our enemies and I won’t stop until I’ve crushed them.”

“Damn it. Since when have you been this recklessly competitive? You do realize it’s not just _your _grades relying on this, right?”

Sugawara spotted a girl sitting at a table labeled as Poland. She looked bored, chin leaning in her palm as she spun a disk on the table in front of her.

_Perfect._

Sugawara removed Sasaki’s hand from his arm and gave him a look. “Trust me. Watch.”

He slicked his hand through his hair and then headed off in the direction of Poland, leaving Sasaki and Kimi to stare after him. Sugawara maneuvered his way through the people milling about, and then stopped in front of Poland’s table.

He idly examined their display, smoothing his fingers over the red and white table cloth. The girl noticed him and straightened slightly, eyeing him with suspicion.

“Did you know pole dancing originated in Poland?” Sugawara asked casually.

The girl let out a snort. “No it didn’t.”

“Did you know that the North Pole used to be located in Poland?”

“No it didn’t.”

“Did you know that Santa is a fascist who moved the North Pole to the North Pole because the labor was cheaper there than in Poland?”

The girl let out a laugh. “Shut up.”

Sugawara smiled, that charming, boyish, half smile of Daichi’s that never failed to make his stomach flip when he sent it his way.

“Did you know that nail polish was invented in Poland?”

“Are _all_ Jamaicans as big of liars as you?” She smirked back at him, a coy glint in her eyes.

“Are you stereotyping my people, Poland?” Sugawara leaned the heels of his hands on the table. “Now, now, that’s not very economic of you.”

She giggled. “You are ridiculous. What do you want from me?”

“What _don’t _I want from you?” Sugawara lowered his voice, gaze dipping down to the girl’s lips.

Her cheeks flushed red and her eyelashes fluttered.

Sugawara leaned farther over the table. “We could start with…” his eyes lowered to the disk under her fingers. “One of those? Then maybe… your number?”

She gulped. After a moment’s hesitation, she thrust the disk towards him and he took it from her hand, fingers brushing hers.

“Thank you,” he purred.

She flapped her hand at him, sitting back in her chair. “Shoo. Shoo.”

“No number?”

“I have a boyfriend!” she said, placing her hands over her cheeks.

Sugawara grinned. “Too bad.” He gave her a wink and then turned back to Sasaki and Kimi, who watched him with wide eyes and slack jaws.

He walked up to them, flipping the disk like a coin on his thumb. When he caught it again, he slipped it into Sasaki’s blazer pocket and patted his chest.

“So… still think we can’t get enough?” He cocked an eyebrow.

Sasaki narrowed his eyes at him and then let out a huff. “_Fine._” He pointed at the front of the gym where a podium waited. “Flirt us into that debate.”

“You got it.” Sugawara smirked.

_Maybe this will be fun after all._

* * *

_A date._

A fucking _date_.

Daichi stood in front of the closet and stared at the clothes inside with a scowl.

Since when was Sugawara _dating_?

Sure, Sugawara was flirty, and definitely more than a little bit girl _and _boy crazy. He was a horny bastard and seemed to be attracted to just about every person with a pulse who made eye contact with him.

But he didn’t date.

At least… Daichi didn’t _think_ he did…

Then again, Daichi was the one who always canceled their plans. What if Sugawara took those opportunities to… find a replacement? Maybe Sugawara _did_ date. Every time Daichi bailed on him, maybe Sugawara went out anyway, found someone to drink with.

Maybe he even went home with them.

Daichi gulped. His stomach gurgled and he dropped into a crouch, hugging his knees to his chest with a groan.

_Sucks._

_This sucks!_

Daichi didn’t want Sugawara to date. Not unless it was Daichi that he was dating. But what could he do? He couldn’t just tell him, “hey, don’t date people”. He didn’t have that sort of right.

_Hey, don’t date anyone but me._

_Date me._

Daichi was such a loser.

Sugawara would say yes. Daichi was almost positive that Sugawara would say yes if Daichi asked him out.

Even if it was just to satisfy his curiosity, Sugawara would say yes.

_But I don’t want it to just be curiosity._

Daichi knew that Sugawara found him attractive. He said it all the time. And they were good together. They had fun and bantered and cared for one another so much that Sugawara had, just _had_, to agree that they would make a good couple.

Though… that didn’t really seem like the case lately.

It seemed like lately they argued just as much as they had fun together.

The stress was too much. The pressure of their situation was crushing Daichi and he didn’t know how much longer he could last. Sugawara seemed… fine. He even looked like he was enjoying himself, most of the time. He had none of the urgency that Daichi had and Daichi couldn’t even tell him _why _it was so important they switch back.

He… he couldn’t _afford _to waste any more time in Sugawara’s body. It was the weekend. Any moment now, he could get that call and…

Daichi scrubbed at his hair and groaned.

He couldn’t think about that right now.

Now he needed to get ready for his… _date_.

Sugawara’s date.

He gulped and stood. No matter how much he didn’t want to go on the date, he already told Sugawara that he would, and he couldn’t back down now, half an hour before Fumizuki was supposed to pick him up.

Daichi stepped up to the closet and started shuffling through the clothes. He hesitated on a pair of black skinny jeans, fingertips running over the fabric slowly.

Sugawara looked good in these jeans. Daichi noticed- how could he _not?_\- every time he wore them. They melded to his hips and legs and ass like spandex and Sugawara _knew _it. Daichi swore he went out of his way to strike poses, dropping things and picking them up as slowly as possible.

Or maybe Daichi just imagined it.

Maybe time just seemed to slow when Sugawara wore them because Daichi could see nothing else.

_Definitely not these_.

Daichi shoved the pants aside and found another pair with a more comfortable fit. He pulled them down from the hanger and shoved his legs inside, hopping a little to pull them up to his hips. Even they were a little snug, since Daichi had gained weight over the stressful week.

Sugawara swore he didn’t care but his reassurance did nothing to ease Daichi’s guilt.

He felt like a real bastard, physically altering Sugawara’s body without his permission.

Not that it did anything to lower his appeal. If anything, Daichi found him even _more _alluring. He thought it impossible for Sugawara to ever look better than he had before, and yet he constantly found his hands roaming reverently over his stomach and thighs, so soft and…

Daichi shook his head.

He refused to get turned on right now. He had managed to train this body into replacing one vice for another, the urge to overeat overpowering his need for sexual gratification, and he was not reverting to that pathetic, horny state right before his date with some guy he was determined to shake off of Sugawara’s trail.

Daichi grabbed a tricolored- yellow, tan, and black- sweater and pulled it on over his head, hair frizzing with static as it popped out of the neck hole. He swiped his palms down over the front of the sweater, smoothing the fabric down as he turned to look at his reflection in the mirror.

_Cute._

_Too cute._

Daichi groaned and dragged his hands through his hair.

It was no use. Daichi could wear a trash bag and a poncho and Sugawara would still look too damn attractive. He just _knew _this Fumizuki guy would be all over him.

“Damn you, Suga,” he whispered to himself, pinching his cheek as if Sugawara would feel it where he was and know that Daichi was cursing him.

Finished dressing, he slouched over to his bed and fell onto it. He lifted Sugawara’s phone from the pillow and opened up his messages. It was rude to snoop in on his conversations with other people, but he did it anyway, his burning curiosity the only reprieve from the anxious dread of the upcoming date.

Part of him expected to find some incriminating evidence confirming that Sugawara dated, or was at least having sex with other people. But every conversation he opened gave him nothing. The messages between him and Suzuki were the most suspicious but even they only had some light flirting, mostly one sided from Sugawara’s end that could just be interpreted as Sugawara’s natural coy charm.

Daichi didn’t know if not finding evidence was a relief or just more nerve racking.

_What if he went home with complete strangers?_

_Didn’t even get their numbers._

_Just banged them and left before sunrise._

He moaned into the pillow.

Curse his roaming brain. He didn’t want to be thinking these things. Not now, when he should be drawing up a plan to get through this date unscathed.

He… didn’t know what he was supposed to do on a date. He had never gone on a proper one, after all. He sometimes called his and Sugawara’s get togethers dates in secret, just for the sake of feeling giddy and stupid and…

Shit Daichi was more pitiful than he ever realized.

His cheeks burned and he rolled his head to the side, staring across the bedroom.

He didn’t want to feel this way anymore. When they finally went back to normal, in their own bodies again… Daichi would tell Sugawara everything.

He would tell him everything he had been holding back from saying all this time.

He’d tell him he loved him.

He’d ask him to date him.

And he’d accept whatever answer he got.

Daichi closed his eyes and released a soft sigh. For the next few minutes he lay there in silence, trying not to doze off, until a soft knock startled him awake.

His mouth went dry and he scampered off of the bed, stomach gurgling.

_Ohhh this is a bad idea._

Damn his stupid pride. Why did he insist on doing this? He should have just let Sugawara cancel the date for him.

_Stupid Daichi._

He went to the door and pulled it open, bracing himself for what he would meet on the other side.

Fumizuki stood in the doorway and flashed him a smile.

_Oh god damn it, he’s hot._

And of course he had to look like an Oikawa Tooru and Ushijima Wakatoshi love child, like some sort of beautiful bastard. Daichi felt immediately intimidated by his date’s towering height and athletic build. Fuck, his arms were like pythons, how was that fair? His thick head of brown hair was short but coiffed in that way that Daichi always thought was just faked in photographs of models and actors to make real people feel inferior.

The dude was hot and already Daichi could feel the charm wafting from his pores and there had never been a time when Daichi had felt more like he had lost than right this second.

Sugawara knew guys like this?

Sugawara was being asked out to dates by _guys like this?_

How the hell was Daichi supposed to compete with _that_?

Fumizuki held out a single, long stemmed rose with vibrant red petals.

“You look _beautiful_,” he said, eyes bright.

_Oh crap._

The guy was _romantic _too?

Daichi didn’t stand a fucking chance.

He took the rose and hummed, cheeks warming, half from the embarrassment and half from the anxiety.

“Thanks,” he said. “I’ll… I’ll leave this here.” He stepped back into the room to place the flower on top of his desk.

Fumizuki waited respectfully in the hallway for him to return and then offered his arm.

“Should we go? We’ve got half an hour before the movie starts but I want to get good seats.”

Daichi sucked in a breath and took the arm. He cast one more backwards glance into the room and then pulled the door shut.

“Let's go.”

* * *

“I can’t believe you got us in an alliance with the US, Japan, _and _China,” Sasaki raved as he, Sugawara, and Kimi walked up the street in the direction of the bus stop. “That’s like… like… the _golden alliance_.”

Sugawara smirked, lifting his chin as his ego inflated. “Eh, it was nothing.” He glanced at Kimi on the other side of Sasaki. “I’m more impressed by Kimi-chan’s debate skills. Watching that guy from the French team cry was hands down my favorite part of the day.”

She giggled, cheeks tinting pink. “Well, we would’ve been screwed if Sasaki-kun didn’t ace the quizzes for us.”

Sasaki threw an arm around both of their shoulders. “I had my doubts but _man _we wound up being a perfect team. I’m proud of us.”

“I still can’t believe we _won_,” Kimi said in awe. “I thought it was impossible for a Third World country to win.”

“Of course we won!” Sasaki let out a laugh. “I didn’t doubt for a second!”

Sugawara snorted and jabbed his side. “Lying asshole. You were a total Debbie Downer at the beginning. _We just need to get a passing grade,_” he said in a mocking tone.

“Shuddup, you.”

“We should celebrate!” Kimi said. “Let’s go get a drink!”

“Good idea!” Sasaki released them. “I know the perfect place.”

They paused at the bus stop and Sasaki and Kimi continued to chat.

Sugawara’s pocket buzzed and he pulled Daichi’s phone out and glanced at the screen.

_Dad._

Sugawara’s heart skipped and he hesitated.

Could he fool Daichi’s dad into believing he was actually Daichi? Or should he just let it go to voicemail?

No, it might be important.

Sugawara answered the call and pressed the phone to his ear.

“Hello?”

“_Hey Daichi._”

“Hey Dad,” he said, holding up a hand when the others looked at him.

He heard a tired sigh through the line.

“_So, she’s feeling a little under the weather today._”

_She?_

_Who?_

Sugawara remained silent.

“_She was hoping to see you before she fell asleep. Can you make it tonight?_”

_Where?_

Sugawara swallowed his confusion. “Uhm, I just finished with my Economic Summit so I could…”

“_Good. Where are you? We’ll come pick you up._”

“I’m at the bus stop in front of K University.”

“_We’re not far from there. Give us a minute and we’ll come get you._”

“Okay…”

“_See you soon._”

Sugawara ended the call and stared at the screen for long seconds.

Why was Daichi’s dad in Tokyo? Daichi hadn’t told him that he was in town. And who was he talking about? Who was ‘_she’_?

“Everything okay?” Kimi asked.

Sugawara cleared his throat and shoved his phone back into his pocket. “Yeah. Sorry, I can’t go drinking with you tonight. My dad is on the way here right now.”

“Is something wrong?” Sasaki’s brows furrowed with worry.

“I’m not sure,” Sugawara admitted. “He sounded kinda…” He gulped. “I dunno.”

Neither of them spoke for a moment and then Kimi rested a hand on his arm.

“It’s alright! We can celebrate together another night!”

Sugawara smiled. “Nah, you two should go without me.”

“But…”

“You earned it!” Sugawara clapped them both on the shoulder. “I’ll celebrate with you in spirit!”

“Are you sure?”

Sugawara opened his mouth to answer but a voice cut him short.

“Nii-chan!”

All three turned towards the street, where Daichi’s family’s car was pulled up to the sidewalk. Erina, Daichi’s younger sister, hung out the window on the passenger side and waved.

“Hurry up,” she said, long black ponytail swishing as she leaned her chin in the palm of one hand.

Sugawara held up a hand and turned to the others.

“Sorry, you two have fun!”

“Wait,” Sasaki suddenly blurted out, eyes wide as he stared at Erina. “Who… who’s that?”

Sugawara glanced at Erina and then back. “My little sister, why?”

Sasaki suddenly slapped his hands over his face.

“Oh my god.”

“What?”

“Sawamura I’m so sorry.”

“For what?”

He lowered his hands, expression sheepish. “I didn’t know she was your sister… when I saw you with her last week I just thought you were fooling around with a girlfriend and… man I feel like such a jerk.” He gave him an apologetic look. “Sorry. For being a dick in the library the other day…”

Sugawara blinked.

_Secret… girlfriend?_

_No… Erina?_

_Sasaki saw Daichi with Erina… not a girlfriend?_

His heart leapt with hope.

_No secret girlfriend..._

Daichi didn't have a secret girlfriend. At least... not one that Sasaki knew about.

Sugawara smiled. “Don’t worry about it. I had completely forgotten anyway,” he lied.

“_Nii-chan_!” Erina snapped behind him.

Sugawara gave Sasaki and Kimi a wave and headed towards the car. “See you guys in class! Great work today!”

They waved back, watching as he climbed into the backseat and shut the door behind him.

“Who were they?” Erina asked, turning in her seat to level him with a stare.

“My group partners,” Sugawara said, busying himself with buckling his seatbelt. “We won at the Summit and were going to celebrate.”

“Sorry to interrupt,” Daichi’s dad said from the driver’s seat as he pulled the vehicle away from the curb.

“’S okay.”

Sugawara rubbed his clammy palms on the thighs of his pants. His heart pounded with anxiety and he was beginning to sweat.

Sitting in on Daichi’s classes was one thing. He could do that. He could fake his way through lessons and social interactions and even the Summit.

But his _family?_

Sugawara didn’t know if he could act naturally enough around the people who knew Daichi the best without getting caught.

_Shush._

_Just calm down._

_When you get alone, call Daichi._

“So…” he cleared his throat. “What’s going on?”

Daichi’s dad sighed and Sugawara chewed on the inside of his cheek, kicking himself for asking a question the real Daichi might already know the answer to.

“After you left last week, she started to do much better,” he said.

_Last week…_

Sugawara held his breath. When Daichi bailed on their plans last weekend, it was because he was with his family.

Why?

Why didn’t he tell him that?

“She was actually responding really well to the medicine,” Daichi’s dad continued. “Looked like it was finally starting to work. But today she got a fever and has been… well.”

_Who_?

Sugawara glanced at the headrest of the passenger seat in front of him. Erina had turned forward once more and leaned on the window, quiet.

_She._

Dread pooled in his stomach and Sugawara lowered his eyes to his lap. He squeezed his trembling hands into fists.

_Daichi’s mom?_

Had something happened to Daichi’s mom?

Why wouldn’t he tell Sugawara something like that?

They didn’t speak for the rest of the drive, and then they were pulling into the parking garage of the hospital and Sugawara’s heart was in his stomach. His breath turned short and he felt cold, suddenly so, so cold.

He followed Erina and Daichi’s dad as they made their way into the hospital, navigating through the halls like they knew exactly where to go and Sugawara wondered if Daichi did too. He wondered if Daichi had done this very thing weekend after weekend after weekend, knowing the halls and the rooms like the back of his hand like his family seemed to.

Eventually, Erina crossed the threshold into a room and Sugawara’s feet slowed to a stop, suddenly heavy as lead. Daichi’s dad hesitated, turning to meet his eyes.

“Daichi?” he said, voice gentle.

Sugawara gulped, mouth and throat dry as sand. “Sorry,” he croaked. “I just… I really have to use the bathroom so…” He glanced over his shoulder, seeing the sign for the restroom a short ways back. “I’ll… I’ll be right back.”

“Daichi—”

He turned on his heel and rushed to the bathroom, shoving through the door. His chest rose and fell quickly and he hurriedly fumbled the phone from his pocket. His hands quivered so hard he nearly dropped it. He clumsily dialed the number of his own phone and held it to his ear, panting heavily. His vision began to blur with tears and he leaned against the wall, legs trembling so hard he nearly pitched to the floor.

The call went straight to voicemail.

Sugawara whimpered and dialed it again.

Straight to voicemail.

“_Please answer_,” he whispered and tried once more. “_Please, please, please…_”

“Daichi.”

Sugawara jerked his head to the side. Daichi’s dad had followed him into the bathroom and watched him with a gentle stare.

Tears slipped out of Sugawara’s eyes and he furrowed his brows.

“I-I-I just, ju-just need to talk to Su-Suga really fast,” he stammered, voice quivering. “If I cou-could just…” His chest shuddered with a sob and he squeezed the phone in his hands. “I just—”

Daichi’s dad closed the distance between them and wrapped him up in his arms, pulling him close. Sugawara sank against his chest, hiding his face against his shoulder.

His hugs felt like Daichi’s.

And Sugawara really needed Daichi at the moment.

“I know,” his dad murmured as Sugawara began to cry properly, voice muffled against his shirt. “I know. It’s hard. It’s okay. You don’t have to be strong all the time, Daichi. It’s okay.”

But Daichi _would _be strong. If he were there instead of Sugawara, he _would _be strong. He wouldn’t be like this… completely blindsided and confused.

Why would Daichi keep something like this a secret from him?

_Why?_

Several minutes passed before he was able to control himself. Daichi’s dad stroked his hair and held him tight all the while, reassuring him that it was okay, over and over and over again.

When he finally straightened away, drying his eyes with the sleeve of his blazer, he felt raw and thoroughly beaten.

Daichi’s dad smoothed his hair and his shirt and held his face in his hands.

He gave him a kind smile and Sugawara sniffled.

“Ready?” he asked.

Sugawara reluctantly nodded.

Daichi’s dad kissed his forehead and released him.

Sugawara hurriedly splashed water on his face from the sink and then dried it off, following Daichi’s dad from the bathroom. His stomach churned and his heart raced, pulse loud and whooshing in his ears as he followed him to the room.

He hesitated at the door and then stepped inside, hoping that whatever he found there would help him understand.

* * *

“I still don’t think it was that bad.”

Daichi let out a laugh. “It was honestly one of the _worst _movies I’ve ever seen in my life.”

Fumizuki chuckled and rubbed his eyes. “Okay, okay. I agree. It was _awful. _I’m so sorry I chose it.”

Daichi smiled crookedly and took a bite from his crepe.

He hated to admit it.

But he was having fun.

Fumizuki was a good guy. He was nice. A total gentleman.

He was attractive and sweet and he liked Sugawara and Daichi wouldn’t be surprised if Sugawara liked him back.

They would be a good couple.

And that _sucked_.

As much as Daichi tried to hate Fumizuki, going into the date with the intention of scaring him away so he wouldn’t ask for a second one… he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

Fumizuki was a _good guy._

And Sugawara deserved to date someone like him, sincere and open and determined to pursue what he wanted.

Daichi _wished_ Fumizuki was an asshole. Someone he could despise and be rude to. Someone he wouldn’t feel a bit of guilt over chasing away from Sugawara. Instead, he was this great guy who opened doors and insisted on paying the bill and brought him a rose and respected his personal space and _ugh_.

Stupid perfect bastard.

Daichi didn’t stand a chance.

“I had a lot of fun tonight,” Fumizuki said.

Daichi nibbled on his crepe, staring at the sidewalk underneath his feet as they walked slowly down the street.

He didn’t know what to say. Should he tell him he also had fun? He did, in an uncomfortable sort of way, against his wishes. But he didn’t want to say anything that would encourage Fumizuki to ask him on another date, or _god forbid, _try to kiss him.

He couldn’t bring himself to be mean to him either.

After a few moments of silence, Fumizuki cleared his throat.

“Though… it probably would’ve been better if you had as much fun as I did.”

Daichi blinked, glancing up at him.

Fumizuki didn’t meet his eyes, staring straight ahead with a small smile.

“Uhm…” Daichi looked away. “I…”

“It’s alright,” Fumizuki said. “I know you weren’t really all that thrilled to go out with me tonight. I was hoping I could change your mind but it looks like I wasn’t successful. And that’s okay. At least I tried.”

_Damn it._

How was this guy so _good_?

Daichi felt like shit.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, not knowing what else to say.

Fumizuki chuckled. “For what? I knew I was taking a chance by asking you out again. I should have just given up when you rejected me the first time.”

Daichi glanced up at him in surprise.

_Rejected?_

Sugawara had rejected him before?

But… _why_?

“I thought you’d find my persistence charming,” Fumizuki went on, giving him a lopsided smile.

“It’s… charming,” Daichi said, desperate to throw the annoyingly good guy a bone.

He laughed. “You don’t have to lie. The next time someone tells me they don’t want to date me, I’ll take it to heart.”

“Nobody in their right mind would tell you they don’t want to date you,” Daichi blurted out.

Fumizuki snorted. “Are you saying you’re not in your right mind?”

Daichi lowered his eyes again. He finished off his crepe and then discarded his trash in the garbage can as they passed it.

“I…” he began, chest hot. “I have someone I like. I’ve liked them for a really long time but haven’t had the courage to confess to them.”

“Sugawara Koushi doesn’t have the _courage_?” Fumizuki said, voice laced with shock. “No way.”

Daichi rubbed his chest uneasily. “Yeah well… I’m going to do it. Soon. I’m gonna tell them everything. I don’t know if it’ll work but… I’m gonna try.”

“I wish you luck!”

Daichi groaned and rubbed his eyes. “Damn it Fumi you stupid good guy.”

“Huh?”

“Nothing…”

Daichi slowed to a stop and turned towards him. Fumizuki stopped too and smiled a cute, boyish smile down at him.

“I _did _have a fun time tonight,” Daichi said, a little bit defensively. “You’re a really good guy and you deserve to date someone that’s totally into you. You’re _hot_, you’re _nice_, you’re _charming_—”

Fumizuki’s cheeks burned bright red and he looked away, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

“_Ugh _and you’re fucking cute when you get all shy like that! Stupid bastard! Stop making this so difficult for me!”

“Sorry…”

Daichi let out a huff and propped his hands up on his hips. “I’m going to confess to the person I like but there’s a chance that it won’t work out. And you’re probably like… at the very top of my rebound list, maybe. So…” he looked away in embarrassment. “So there’s that.”

Fumizuki chuckled. “I’d gladly be your rebound.”

“Of course you would, you jerk,” Daichi muttered. He glared up at him for a few seconds before gesturing at him. “C’mon. I’ll give you one kiss on the cheek but that’s as far as I’ll go.”

Fumizuki blinked and then leaned down towards him.

Daichi kissed his cheek and leaned away, face warm.

Fumizuki straightened and pressed a hand over his cheek, eyes twinkling.

“Thanks,” he said.

Daichi grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest. “Yeah well.”

Fumizuki lowered his hand and glanced up the sidewalk. “Should we walk back to the dorms?”

Daichi hesitated, palms suddenly itchy. Something compelled his eyes to look back over his shoulder, and when he did, he spotted the park just across the street.

He felt a tug in his chest, like someone had their hand in the front of his shirt and gently pulled.

He swallowed, rubbing his clammy palm against his hip.

“Actually,” he said. “I think… I think I’ll stay out. Get some more fresh air.” He met Fumizuki’s eyes. “Thanks for the date. I’ll see you later?”

Fumizuki looked confused, but he didn’t argue. “Alright. I’ll see you. Thanks for coming out with me tonight.” He hesitated one more moment, and then turned and headed off in the direction of the university.

Daichi waited until he was out of sight before turning to face the park.

It was probably nothing.

Just paranoia at knowing what was at the center of that park.

But in case it wasn’t…

Daichi looked both ways up and down the street and then jogged across to the sidewalk. He walked swiftly, urge becoming stronger and stronger the closer he got to the center.

It wasn’t until the Monkey’s Paw fountain was in his sight that he finally understood why.

Sugawara stood in the water, staring up at the statue of the grinning monkey on its pedestal.

What was he doing out there? The Summit should have ended hours ago. Daichi had expected to go back to his dorm and meet him there to hear about how it had gone.

Daichi slowed to a stop at the edge of the fountain’s basin. He hesitated just a moment and then called,

“Suga.”

Sugawara tensed at the sound of his voice but he didn’t turn.

Daichi looked around, spotting his cell phone resting on the stone wall. He reached into his pocket and pulled out Sugawara’s phone, which he had powered off during the movie and had yet to turn back on. He set it next to his and then tentatively climbed over the side of the fountain, wishing, too late, that he had removed his shoes first.

He waded slowly through the water, hands out at his sides as he concentrated on not slipping on the coins coating the ground.

“Suga,” he said. “What are you—”

“I get it.”

Daichi paused, glancing up at the back of Sugawara’s head. He heard him sniffle.

“I get it,” he repeated.

Daichi opened his mouth to ask him what he meant, but Sugawara went on.

“I was always so confused when you would bail on me at the last minute, sometimes not even calling to tell me first. I thought… I thought you had a girlfriend or… or something like that. Something that you thought was more important than me.”

Daichi gulped.

“And it made me so angry,” Sugawara went on, voice cracking a little. “I hated that you were picking something… some_one_ over me. How could you do that? I thought I was your best friend. You _said_ I was your best friend.”

“Suga I—”

“But now I get it. It wasn’t… it wasn’t a secret girlfriend or you just not valuing our friendship as much as I did.” He ducked his head momentarily, reaching up to rub at his face. “Your mom is more important than our stupid dates.”

Daichi sucked in a sharp breath.

“So I get it. I understand why you haven’t had time for me. She’s more important and you _should _cancel our dates to be with her. I understand. I just... don't understand whyyou didn’t _tell me_.”

Daichi clenched his hands into fists.

“I know I’m emotional,” Sugawara said. “I know I flip out and… and you’re always thinking about my feelings first. I get it. You don’t want me to worry because you're my best friend. Is that... is that why you didn't tell me that she was sick? To protect me? Or because you thought I couldn't handle it?" He let out a humorless chuckle. "That's it, huh? I'm _weak_. I get it. I understand everything now.”

Sugawara lifted his head to stare at the monkey.

“_I understand everything now!_” he shouted. “_So turn us back!_”

Daichi stared at him quietly for long seconds.

Seeing him there, in Daichi’s body, swiping at the surface of the water as he yelled with thick emotion in his voice... a sudden memory came rushing back.

Sugawara, soaked to the bone and screaming at the top of his lungs.

“_I wish I could understand you!_”

Daichi lifted his quivering hands and pressed them to either side of his head.

“Turn us back!” Sugawara yelled again. “That was my wish, wasn’t it? Well I figured it out! I get it now so turn us back!”

Daichi sucked in a shuddering breath and lowered his hands to his sides. He strode through the water, heart pounding in his chest.

Because _no_.

Sugawara _didn’t _understand.

Not everything.

Not yet.

“Suga,” he cut him off before he could shout again. “Suga, listen to me. There’s something I gotta tell you.” He reached his side and grabbed his arms, turning him towards him.

Sugawara faced him, knocking his hands away. His eyes were glossy, filled with tears as he looked at him.

“You should have _told _me, Daichi!” he choked out. “You should have told me everything! I would have understood! It would have been okay and I wouldn’t have wasted so much time being _angry _at you! I wouldn’t have gotten drunk and made this _stupid wish and_—”

“I know!” Daichi gripped his arms again and Sugawara yanked against him, pulling too hard. They slipped and both pitched into the water with a splash.

Sugawara coughed, bracing himself on the heels of his hands as Daichi knelt between his legs and leaned over him, still holding him by the sleeves.

“I know I should have told you!” he said frantically. “I know! All of this could have been avoided if I had just been honest with you from the very beginning! But… but you’re _wrong_.”

Sugawara blinked, brows furrowing.

“What—”

“It’s not because you’re my best friend,” Daichi said, voice straining with desperation. “It's not because I think you're weak or that you couldn't handle knowing the truth. I didn't tell you because... because bottling them up, these things that are so important to me that I want to _scream _about, is the only way to keep myself from letting _everything _pour out."

He sucked in a shuddering breath and let it slowly out.

"I feel, _always_, like a dam about to burst. There are so many things that I want you to know. Things that I've kept inside of me for years and years that are eating me alive. I want to tell you that my mom is sick and she's been sick for months and I'm _scared_ _all the time _of losing her and I'm trying so hard to do well and be someone she can be proud of, who _I _can be proud of..."

"Daichi..."

His fingers tightened on Sugawara's arms. "But I can't tell you that because if I tell you that, I'll lose control and tell you how grateful I am that you're here, _always _here. I won't be able to stop myself from telling you that you're the most important thing to ever happen to my life. I need you to think that I'm doing fine all the time and that I'm _not_ scared and that I'm _not_ sad and that I'm _not_ worried that I might someday lose the people I love the most because that's _you_. It's _you_." He gritted his teeth momentarily before continuing on. "I don't want to think about how if I can lose _her_, then I can lose _you._ I don't want to think about how you could die or leave or find someone else to spend time with. I don't want to think about how you might not love me the way that I love you because I _love _you."

He lot out a low curse.

“_Fuck, Suga, __I love you._”

Sugawara’s eyes widened.

“_I love you_,” Daichi repeated. “I love you, I love you. I loved you yesterday, I love you today, and I’ll love you tomorrow. I love you when you’re you and I love you when you’re _me_. And it’s so heavy, loving you every moment of every day… when you’re happy, when you’re mad, when I _don’t understand you_… I love you so much that I can’t bear the weight of it." His vision blurred as moisture filled his eyes. "And I don't want you to know that I'm absolutely _terrified _that if I ever told you that I loved you as much as I do, there's a chance that you won't feel the same way. So I'll just keep it inside, forever and ever so you never have to know and you never get to turn me down and I'll never have to think about our relationship growing sick and dying.”

Daichi breathed heavily, staring at him with his heart in his throat. Sugawara stared back, expression slack with shock.

Daichi swallowed hard.

“_Do you understand_?”

Sugawara let out a trembling breath.

“… _yeah_.”

Sudden shrieking laughter cut through the night air, causing them both to wince and turn towards the pedestal in the center of the fountain. But by the time their eyes fell on the monkey statue, the sound had stopped.

The monkey stared straight ahead, lips pinched in a straight line across its stoic face, hand open and waiting.

“What the fuck—” Daichi breathed but then paused at the sound of his voice.

Wait. That was…

He jerked his head forward and met Sugawara’s- _Sugawara’s_\- eyes where he leaned over him, hands on his arms.

“We’re back,” Daichi whispered. “We’re—”

Sugawara surged forward and kissed him hard on the lips, hands releasing his arms just to cup either side of his face. A small gasp escaped Daichi's mouth and he wrapped his arms around Sugawara’s waist, kissing him back.

Sugawara pushed against him, just a little too hard, and sent them both back into the water, submerging momentarily before Daichi got his elbows underneath him and pushed up to the surface.

Sugawara coughed and scrabbled on his knees.

Daichi dropped his head back and laughed to the sky overhead. Relief so tangible that he could taste it filling him to the brim with sweetness.

“Stupid cockblocking water,” Sugawara grumbled and leaned into his chest, arms sliding around his neck. He kissed him again and Daichi returned it giddily.

When they parted once more, Sugawara leaned his forehead against his and whispered,

“I love you.”

Daichi’s heart skipped a beat.

“Really?”

“Really,” Sugawara repeated. “Stupid Daichi. I _really _love you.”

“Oh thank god,” Daichi breathed. “That makes me feel so much better about rejecting Fumi.”

Sugawara snorted. “Double thank god. That dude was so lame.”

Daichi gaped at him. “_What_? Are you kidding me? How?”

Sugawara rolled his eyes and sat up, pushing his hair out of his face. “I mean, _yeah_. He’s _hot_. And nice. And he has a _huge_ dick.”

“Wait, how do you know tha—”

“But he’s nowhere _near _as fun as you.”

Daichi stared up at him.

Sugawara smiled. “Nobody gets mad at me like you do. Nobody banters with me like you do. Nobody gets wrapped up in weird body swapping magic voodoo with me like _you_ do.” His gaze warmed and leaned forward to deliver a sweet kiss to Daichi’s lips, causing his heart to throb. Sugawara broke off the kiss and whispered, “Nobody’s as fun as you.”

Daichi let out a breath of relief. They sat smiling at each other for long seconds before his gut twisted and he had to ask.

“Is… is my mom okay?”

Sugawara gently brushed a drop of water from Daichi’s cheek.

“She said that blazer makes you look like a douchebag.”

Daichi blinked.

“Oh my god.” He dropped his head against Sugawara’s shoulder.

Sugawara giggled. “Apparently she had a fever earlier and everyone got all nervous but by the time I showed up, she was feeling better. She gave me and your dad a lot of shit. Because I cried in the bathroom before seeing her and she could tell.”

“Oh my god.”

“I love your mom.”

Daichi sighed. “Yeah… me too.”

Sugawara giggled again and stroked his fingers through the hair at the back of Daichi’s neck.

"I love you Daichi."

Daichi's heart leapt again.

"But God you're so stupid."

He frowned.

"I mean... seriously. I've been so in love with you for years and you've been over here, with fucking _anxiety _about me not returning your feelings? Holy shit you've got to be the dumbest person on the face of the planet."

"You bastard."

"You're the bastard! How did you not know that I was horny for you? All the times I wore my tightest pants and bent down directly in front of you... all the times I went out of my way to get mad at you when you were nice to girls who were flirting with you... how did you not _notice_?"

Daichi leaned his head back. "I thought it was just horny! You're horny for everyone! Of course I would be one of them!"

"You're not just _one of them_!" Sugawara's nose scrunched. "You're _the one. _Like... the one_ I could die happy after boning._ The one!"

"Oh my god."

"I'm seriously so mad at you right now. Do you even realize how many times we could have boned by now if you had confessed to me as soon as you fell in love with me? We'd probably be so boned out! Sick of boning! Doggone bone weary!" Sugawara threw his arms out wide.

"Stop saying bone," Daichi said, suddenly exhausted.

"Bone! Bone, bone, bone! Boooooo-"

Daichi gripped either side of Sugawara's face and yanked him close, silencing him with a kiss. Sugawara giggled into his mouth and slid his arms around his neck, giving his top lip a playful lick.

And Daichi could just stay there for hours. When they parted once more, he almost whispered that wish out loud, until he remembered in which fountain they were currently soaking.

“We better get outta here,” Daichi mumbled warily. “Before that damn monkey decides to fuck with us again.”

Sugawara hummed his agreement and he sat back, hands slipping off Daichi's shoulders. 

“Oof,” Sugawara placed a hand over his stomach after he struggled to his feet. “I feel so full. What did you eat?”

“Everything.” Daichi said and then groaned, doubling over when he was struck by hunger pangs. “Oh my god, I’m starving. When was the last time you ate _anything_?”

Sugawara didn’t answer, treading across the fountain.

“_Suga_.” Daichi followed on unsteady legs.

“Hey, you should be thanking me!” Sugawara said. “Think about how good everything will taste now when you're starving!”

“I’ll kill you,” Daichi groaned again.

Sugawara laughed and crawled out of the fountain.

Daichi smiled and did the same.

“So, how did the Summit go?” Daichi asked nervously as Sugawara fetched their phones.

Sugawara smirked at him.

Daichi braced himself.

“We _won_.”

Daichi gaped at him. “You _won_?”

Sugawara flipped his wet hair and lifted his nose haughtily. “Of _course_. Did you expect anything less?”

Daichi blinked in shock for long seconds before shaking it off.

“Wow… I… I owe you an apology. I’m sorry I ever doubted you.”

Sugawara grinned and wrapped an arm around his waist. Daichi put his arm around his shoulders and they walked slowly across the park in the direction of home.

“Apology accepted,” Sugawara said, giving him a sneaky smile.

Daichi cocked an eyebrow, suspicion growing.

“And to think,” Sugawara said, batting his eyelashes, “I only had to give your number out to twelve people!”

Daichi stared at him silently for a long moment.

His phone buzzed in his hand and he glanced down at the screen at the unknown number calling.

“Gonna answer that?” Sugawara asked, tone teasing.

“I’m in hell,” Daichi muttered.

Sugawara laughed and put his other arm around him. He smiled warmly at him and said, voice soft.

“Maybe. But at least I’m here with you.”

And Daichi was too stupid to argue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, it's over
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who took the time to read this to the end. And special thanks to everyone who commented to let me know that they enjoyed it. You are the light at the end of the tunnel and I love you
> 
> Come yell at me on [Tumblr.](https://mooifyourecows.tumblr.com/)  
[it's hell to be you Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1dxIgb7vY4hEGQQuLgWZP2?si=EcO1UxHUS1SB1Z7rpmAvpQ)


End file.
